


Titanium

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, FOR REAL SEBASTIAN IS IN THIS NOW, THIS IS AN ACTUAL STORY MAYBE NOW, due to my own inability to calculate dates, sorta of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Kirkwall Rebellion, Guard-Captain Aveline Hendyr is left to rebuild the city. In the years leading up to the attempting annex by Starkhaven, Kirkwall adapts to the changing world around it. The events leading to the Annex will shape the city forever and change Aveline's life. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p><p>Also, you know, explosions and adventure and romance and all that good stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, it's been a long time since I've written a long fic. At least one that I intended to be long. But I guess it works since I have one for the first two games. My plan is to have at least a chapter a week. We shall see. 
> 
> Just a brief note: I have played around a little with dates and things that have happened. My excuse will be that we only get details of Kirkwall post 9:37 through a few narrators, so...yes? 
> 
> Anyways, here's Wonderwall.

Hawke hesitated and Aveline wanted to scream at her. The entire city was falling apart around them and she wanted to waste time with sentimental goodbyes? Her men were dying in the street and she had to lose precious seconds now?

When Hawke hugged her, Aveline pushed her away.

"You need to go," Aveline said firmly. "We can't hold the Templars off forever. Get out of here."

"I'll write you when we're safe," Hawke promised, getting into the boat.

Aveline nodded, her hands shaking. Their friends and companions, her family of the past decade escaping from the hellhole that was Kirkwall. All except her. 

Hawke waved, but Aveline ran back up the docks. There was work to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Aveline only returned to the barracks when she knew she could not walk another step. The Keep had remained mostly intact despite the explosion, but it was no longer secure. It was, however, where her bed was and she had no intention of falling asleep on her feet and tumbling into the sea.

She laid down on the closet bunk she saw, a few of the younger recruits sleeping nearby, huddled together. She did not blame them. Most of them were barely out of their teens and were scared out of their minds. In the chaos, she had insisted that they stay there. The Keep was safe and it would not do them any favours to attempt to traverse the streets. Most of Hightown was lost, Lowtown was filled with nobles attempting to escape the city, Darktown full of mages attempting to hide from the Templars, and the Docks teeming with Templars, attempting to find every possible apostate fleeing.

Her men were out in full force. They had been for almost 24 hours straight. She herself had been on her feet for over 30 hours and knew she was about to hit her limit. 

She tossed her armour carelessly on the ground, bringing the blankets around her. She could still hear the chaos outside, but she tried to ignore it. A few hours rest and she could go back to work.

Half asleep, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she threw it off, reaching for her shield. The hands held her down and she blearily looked up at Donnic. Exhausted, she let him lay in the bed with her. He utterly stank and she loved him for it, that reminder that they had both survived.  
***

Aveline knew she had only slept about three hours but she arose regardless. She dressed, trying to ignore the growling in her stomach. How long since had last eaten? Drank clean water?

She strapped her shield to her back, walking out into the rest of the Keep. She blinked, seeing the daylight peek through the broken rafters. Had it been two or three days now? Time was starting to lose meaning. There was just dark and less dark. The smoke had finally dissipated from the explosion, but the air still was heavy with soot and ash from the rioting and warfare. It was getting hard to breathe.

She covered her mouth with her scarf before going down the stairs. It was relatively quiet in Hightown. Most of the nobility had been gone within a few hours of the attacks. The looters tended to wait until nightfall, though Aveline had not had time to deal with them. People taking what they needed to survive were much further down her priority list compared to the rampant crime in Lowtown. The Alienage was filled to the brim with elves fleeing the Circle. It had generally kept off most of its attackers, but that was only with City Guard intervention. It was a slaughter waiting to happen and it grew harder and harder to convince her men that it was a worthy cause. She was growing too tired. 

There was, however, one recruit who seemed to have boundless energy.

Lia met her on the passage into the lower city, handing her a full notebook.

"Names of every refuge I could find," she said. "Those of Ferelden citizenship I've managed to get on the next charter out of here. They'll have our protection until they get on the boat and the King's own protection when they get off in the South. Hopefully. Have you heard back from Ostwick?"

Aveline yawned, then apologized. "Brennan barely managed to get the envoy through the blockade. They can offer supplies, only if they can get in. We've got enough by sea we should be okay for a time but we've got to get those Templars something else to do but preen every head in Kirkwall looking for blood magic."

Lia suggested, "We can have them clearing out the tunnels in Darktown. There are enough things they can chase after with a stick. Knight-Captain Rutherford has given word that two dozen more Templars will arrive through Orlais within the week. By that point I imagine they will feel less lost."

"Is he well?" Aveline asked.

"I have no idea," Lia said. "I know he's working at least as hard as you are. You're going to have to talk to him yourself at some point."

Aveline scoffed, "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to throw me in the Gallows himself."

Lia said, "With respect, ma'am, I don't think he'd be able to."

Aveline smirked tiredly. "I'll review these back at the Keep and send whoever I can to hold peace in Lowtown. We'll send supplies for setting up a base of operations there in case the Templars decide to move their barricade. Keep me informed."

Lia saluted and Aveline mimicked the gesture briefly before continuing. She went up towards the Hanged Man and paused before reaching its door. The tavern was filled with the displaced and the desperate. Gone were her friends, the nights of cards and drinking, of Isabela's laughs and Varric's ridiculous tales. There was nothing for her there.

But there still was one place that might hold something.

Aveline went back to Hightown. She kicked in the door to the Hawke Estate, stepping over the shards of wood. The place was deserted, as if the entire household had run out in the middle of a meal. She walked forward slowly, her hand on her sword when she heard footsteps.

She glanced up and saw Gamlen half way down the stairs, hands in the air. Aveline sighed and he raced back down.

"I figured it was safer here than at home," he admitted. "I gave over my place anyways to a few families. Looters were too scared to touch this place. I had a key after all...doesn't matter as there is no door now."

"I should have guessed you would be here," she grumbled. "The Blooming Rose run out of seating room?"

Gamlen rolled his eyes. "This was my childhood home. I intended to protect it."

"It's a lot of space for just you," she commented, glancing around.

Gamlen said almost kindly, "It is. Look...Guard Captain. My niece was very fond of you and I have always thought of her friends you were the best influence. If you and your lad need a place to stay, you would be welcome here. Consider...consider it yours."

Aveline looked at him in shock as he continued, "Frankly, I'd be a sitting duck here after awhile. It'd be good to have someone with a sword arm around."

"I just need to rest for awhile," she admitted.

"There's eight bedrooms upstairs," he reminded. "I'm sure you can find a place to sleep. I've just finished making some porridge for breakfast. It's not much...but you do look dead on your feet. Mind you, I'm not making you food every day. You've just caught me sentimental."

Aveline shook her head. "I can't sleep yet. I need to find the Knight-Captain...or Commander now, who knows. Just...just something to eat then."

She sat down in Hawke's old chair by the fire, leaning forward to stretch her aching back. Gamlen returned a few moments later with a bowl and a cup of water. She ate hungrily and drank the water in nearly a single gulp. Gamlen brought her more and she drank greedily, the lightheaded feeling fading.

Aveline stood slowly. "I'll have someone come and fix the door." 

Gamlen shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can find a board somewhere. You've got bigger things to worry about."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a lot of OCs in this. Because YOLO.

The decree came at noon. Any apostate who gave themselves over to the Templar Order would be spared. The rest would be exterminated. It was impossible to know what contacts Anders or Hawke still had in the city, or what blood mages had escaped. 

Aveline stood in the courtyard of the Gallows, listening to Cullen's declaration. He certainly had the manpower for it now and really, most mages in the city might take him up on that offer. The real rebels had fled within the past few days and those who remained were generally just caught in the crossfire.

But it stuck in her heart like a thorn. They had spent the past three years under Templar rule. What if they had traded one dictator for another?

She looked around the crowd, seeing her men ready, the Templars looking across at them in concern. It occurred to her that even with Cullen's reinforcements, she still had more men. She could feasibly wipe them out. 

She mentally shook her head. What they needed was a new Viscount.

***

"Me?"

Cullen and Aveline exchanged a glance briefly before looking back at Bran.

"Yes," Cullen said. "The Guard-Captain and I have both agreed on you as a potential candidate for Provisional Viscount. For now. Most of the nobility have fled Kirkwall and those who remain lack...leadership qualities."

Aveline said, "I know you have had your differences with me, Seneschal, but this is the best you can do for this city. You can manage the politics; Cullen and I can handle the rest for now. Our primary concern is securing the city. We have both agreed that we need a neutral, legal party so we do not resort to martial law."

"I'd have to be voted in," Bran reminded.

"Cullen will arrange that," Aveline said. "I have little patience for this sort of thing. Once you are named Viscount-"

"Provisional Viscount-"

"Whatever. When you are, you can announce a statement showing that we have control of the city. We cannot risk someone usurping our leadership," Cullen said firmly. "The mages have taken control once, we cannot allow them to do so again."

"So instead we should kill them all?" Aveline asked bitterly.

Cullen met her glance. "I did not say that. I have offered amnesty, you know-"

Bran interrupted, "I imagine this is why you need me? Fine. For now. Once things are settled, we will find a more suitable leader than myself. Go, children."

Aveline walked out, Cullen trailing behind her.

"I've heard rumours that you might be replaced soon," Aveline said, glancing over her shoulder. "Apparently there was someone from the Chantry in Val Royeaux asking questions about you."

"I have no intention to leave Kirkwall," he said. "Nor I imagine do you. Guard-Captain...Aveline. We need to work together. The Chantry can provide resources that your men desperately need and you have the support of the people. In the next few weeks, the entire future of Kirkwall may be decided. The City grows more stable, yes, but we have lost so much. It would be easy for crime and poverty to run rampant. We need to get control of the situation before it is too late."

"I represent Kirkwall," Aveline said. "Not the Chantry. I welcome your help. You have helped kept this city from falling apart in these past few days, it is true, but I will not let what your Commander has done a second time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Believe me when I say that I intend the same," Cullen said quietly.

They both heard the singing and stopped, looking out into the streets of Hightown. Just down the stairs, a thin linen tent moved slightly in the breeze. A few others sat in front, candles before them. The hymn flowed through the air, soft and gentle. It wasn't the Chant, but it still was incredibly beautiful.

They both went forward, investigating. There were only a handful of women, who stood protectively around their leader. She rose shakily, her mouth stern and determined.

"All are welcome into the presence of God," the older woman said firmly, "but I shall no longer move for a mortal man's whim. If you wish me to take my shelter elsewhere, then you will have to move it yourself."

Cullen glanced over to Aveline.

She said quietly, "Keep your tent and your services. There is no one to trouble."

***

On one of the exterior walls of the Keep, near the Tent, someone had begun to write names in white chalk. Each the name of one who had been killed since the Explosion two weeks earlier. 

By the time Aveline wrote the names of her guards, the wall stretched two of her wingspans. Within a week it doubled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guard Captain?"

Aveline stirred in the chair, grabbing at her sword. She relaxed, seeing an amused Gamlen standing in front of her.

"Someone's here to see you," Gamlen chuckled. "No rest for the wicked, it seems."

Aveline scowled and stood, strapping her gear to her back. She may not be in full gear, but she needed to be prepared for absolutely anything.

However she was not expecting what she saw when she opened the door.

A man about her age, perhaps a hair younger, stood, his cloak sheltering two small children from the rain. He looked up with a weary smile. 

"May we come in, Guard Captain?" He asked.

Aveline raised an eyebrow and gestured for them to come inside. The two little girls looked around nervously before sitting in front of the fire. The man ushered Aveline into the library, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Aveline asked gruffly. "I have enough people harassing me on the job, if you disrupt my rest, you better have a good reason."

The man handed her a piece of paper and Aveline took it suspiciously. She recognized the Templar seal on the bottom and Cullen's handwriting.

"He's actually carrying it out," she murmured. 

"These notices have gone up all over Darktown," the man said. "A last chance. There's plans for mass Harrowings for any mage who gives themselves in. Ostwick has stopped taking my people in and a lot of us are not Ferelden citizens. The Gallows are almost at full capacity as it is...so...you understand-"

Aveline cut him off, "Knight-Captain Cullen is a good man, he would not kill men and women just to make space."

"As you may understand from our mutual acquaintances, good men sometimes make very poor decisions," he said quietly. 

Aveline leaned against the desk. "What do you want from me?"

"I know I should have asked for you help in an official capacity, but I am not asking you as the Guard Captain, but as a close friend and confidant of the Champion," he said. "We need shelter. The mages left in Kirkwall beg you for help. We have nowhere to go. We are not saying that we demand freedom, but we demand safety. Is that not a reasonable request? Is that not something you would fight for if we were any other citizen?"

"What's your name?" She asked quietly. 

"Silas," he replied.

"I do not know what you want me to do, exactly."

"Whatever you can to help us," Silas said.

Aveline glanced him over. He seemed sincere enough. She knew Hawke would immediately embraced him as brother, adopted the two little ones, and soon be building an inn herself to care for all of her fellow mages. The image made her smile.

"I will make a decision by tomorrow morning," she said finally. "I must speak to the Seneschal first. Come to the Keep and we will discuss it further. Do you and your daughters have a safe space for the night?"

"We will be fine," he promised. "Then I will not intrude on your hospitality any longer. Thank you, Guard-Captain."

***

Bran groaned loudly, putting his head in his hands.

"This is the sort of thing people call Exalted Marches for, you know that, right?"

Aveline insisted, "We need to establish peace in the city. There are maybe a few hundred mages in the city. Even with the new Templars, we do not have capacity for them. As well...while Meredith's influence has decreased..."

"You think they will be killed?" Bran asked skeptically. "There would be an outrage, even from the ultra faithful."

"I don't know what to think," Aveline admitted, "but something needs to be done. Cullen is restricted by the Chantry, but you and I are not. Give me the word, Seneschal, and I will do what we can."

Bran rubbed his forehead, groaning again.

"Fine," he muttered. "Maybe they won't elect me if I go through this bullshit. Do what you need to, Captain."

Aveline nodded politely before leaving the office. Donnic stood nearby and she greeted him with a weary smile.

"I've missed you," she said softly, squeezing his hand. 

"Me too," he said. "How did the meeting go? Is there finally a solution to the mage issue? The men are getting restless, love."

Aveline promised, "Yes. I will explain all once we reach the barracks. Everyone deserves to know what is happening."

***

Seneschal Bran glared over at Aveline before looking back out into the crowds.

"Those mages who have elected to stay in the city are to be officially protected by the Viscount's office and the City Guard. Any of those who come forward to register will be given housing and an opportunity to work in a supervised community. No mage will be evicted from the city and none will be forced unwillingly to go the Circle. They will have the same legal rights as any other. Effectively immediately."

Aveline heard the uproar and glanced around the courtyard. Her men were ready, even if most were reluctant to hear the announcement a second time. She looked to Cullen, who was upset, but was holding his men back. There was a moment of truce, at least until the two Captains could argue further about the matter.

Aveline thought she would feel more conflicted about her decision, but the more it sank it, the better it felt. It was not as if she was promoting open blood magic. She was offering a probation. You deserved freedom until you infringed on another. Innocent until proven guilty. 

Besides, Kirkwall's numbers were already decimated. They couldn't afford to lose more bodies to help build and repopulate. 

She noticed Silas, the man's face relaxing. She gave him a brief nod before calling her men back into the barracks. It was time to get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

A weary Cullen entered her office and she immediately stood, offering him a place to sit down. He rested and she poured him a glass of water.

"You are not well," she said firmly. "Let me call for a physician."

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine, really. Just...just a headache."

Aveline sat down. "I was speaking to Guardsman Brennan-"

"The woman talks too much," he complained. "Yes. There have been lyrium shortages and yes, my men have been taking less than they should. We are still just as effective as protecting this city, though it seems you have taken some of the burden away from us. I must say, I do not approve of this action, Aveline."

"It is necessary," Aveline insisted. "We cannot rely on Chantry troops for much longer to protect this city. We need consistency. If my Guard is meant to be a neutral force, we cannot take on any theological perspectives. I will protect my citizens and when the law is broken, my men will act them, and only then. We have had years of corruption in this city. It is time for justice."

Cullen leaned forward on the desk. "Tell me something. You and I, we have known each other for years. I have never seen you take a stance-"

"I just said I was being-"

"I know what you said," Cullen assured. "I just...I want to make sure you are alright. You are not a woman who shows weakness and I know you and I do not know each other well...but..."

Aveline smiled slightly. "I am fine. This has not been an easy month and I know the next will still be hard. I have your back if you have mine."

He gave his hand to her and they shook.

"If you have time," he said, "you should go to Sister Maria's sermon. I do not know if you believe in Andraste, but there is something comforting about hearing the Chant again, even if just in tent on the stones. It feels like a balm."

"I'll consider it," Aveline said diplomatically. 

Cullen stood. "I know even if you had heard from Hawke, you couldn't tell me, but I can't help but wonder if she's alright."

Aveline shook her head. "I've heard nothing but Hawke...that woman can survive almost anything. I wouldn't worry about her too much. You take care of yourself, Cullen."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Same as well, Knight-Captain."

***

"You!"

Aveline rolled her eyes, seeing Gamlen run out of the Hawke Estate.

"I said maybe one or two!" He growled. "Maybe three, at the most, but there are seventeen mages in there, girl! In my house!"

"It's technically not your house."

"Or yours!"

Aveline sighed, "Most of the Estates are in too poor condition. The mages will be assisting the redevelopment of them in the next few weeks, but until now, every guard has at least a few mages in their home. Donnic and I live in the Keep, we had no space and I had to make a gesture."

"Seventeen!" Gamlen shouted. "Six of them are teenagers! Do you know what it is like living with six unrelated teenagers? At this rate, there's going to be twenty mages living in the house!"

Aveline rolled her eyes. "I'm sure then you can spare one of them. Is Silas in?"

"He's up in the master suite. You're bringing supplies right? They're going to eat me out of house and home!"

Aveline ignored him and climbed up the stairs. She passed a few people before coming into Hawke's old room. Her friend's bed was pushed to the side and several children were curled up in it, reading. Silas was on the other side, attempting to string up a third hammock.

"You wouldn't happen to have any bunk beds in the barracks, would you?" He asked.

Aveline finished knotting the rope for him. "None to spare. I can probably get you some more blankets, but you're low on the priority list. This is a pretty comfortable space compared to where most of your people are living. Twenty more turned up in the last 12 hours. I thought we were finally done."

"You made a compelling offer," he said, laying out blankets and pillows. "I know a few people still in the underground, but they're not coming out even if you offered them caviar and silk sheets. I wouldn't worry about it, they'll keep out of trouble."

"I've had Private Lia come over with the work details. I just wanted to make sure everything is in order. The children will be assigned three instructors from the Circle and their lessons are to be in the courtyard. The Templars will supervise, but Lia will be there as an emissary from the Guard."

"She has quite the interest in our cause," Silas chuckled. "She's very young for her job, isn't she? I like her. You've recruited well. Is there anything else I can do for you, Captain?"

"I wanted to see that I had done my duty," she admitted. 

Silas nodded. "Hopefully this peace lasts, Captain. Either way, I thank you."

She shook his hand and smiled. Hopefully word of this experiment didn't spread too far around the Free Marches. If she was having doubts, she couldn't imagine what the other cities would do. If Sebastian ever knew-

Damn him, she thought to herself. What he thought didn't matter. 

***

Aveline stood with Lia as they watched the lesson. A few others stood as well, having never seen magic taught. The hymn from the makeshift Chantry filled the air softly, almost as if birds were singing from a distance.

"This is going to work," Lia reassured. "I know it will."

"You're an Andrastian, aren't you?" Aveline asked, glancing over.

Lia admitted, "When I was a child and you and Serah Hawke saved my life...I was so angry and confused...but then I learned forgiveness. I...I want to serve the city as you have, Captain, and you have inspired me. But after everything that happened, how can you not believe in God? We were spared, even with all the death and suffering this city has had. My childhood was surrounded with blood and violence. But here...here there is hope and I honestly believe that the Maker is blessing us right now. He is giving us a second chance."

Lia blushed. "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean-"

Aveline hesitated before touching her arm. "It is alright, Recruit. I appreciate the work you have done, regardless of your motivations."

Aveline looked up, seeing a young elven boy rewrite the names in chalk, faded by the rains. There were thirty more than the last time she had looked.

*** 

Aveline finished brushing out her hair and climbed into bed. She looked up tiredly, still hearing Donnic at the basin. 

"Come to bed, darling," she murmured. "It's been a long day."

She heard Donnic reenter the room and she sat up slightly, seeing him stand with his arms crossed against his chest.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've been talking with a lot of the recruits," he admitted. "Many people are uncomfortable with the freedom you've given mages in the city."

"The Seneschal," Aveline corrected. "I merely advised."

"We both know Bran is relying on you," Donnic said. "The man has no more interest in running this city than I have skinny dipping in a Darktown sewer."

Aveline chuckled, "It is a compromise. The Templars have agreed. They are being monitored out in the open. More are agreeing to go to other Circles. We may have less a hundred soon. We can handle that. They are able-bodied workers and that is sorely needed. The minute the Viscount says it's over, then it's over."

"You're relying on him to become Viscount."

Aveline rolled her eyes. "Do you want the job? There's maybe a dozen of the nobility left in the city and they all hate each other. If you'd ask nicely, they'd probably give it to you."

Donnic smiled. "I don't want to fight. You're my wife. I love you and I respect you. You know that. It's just...if you had told me six weeks ago that this is how things were going to be, I would never have believed you."

"Come to bed," she said, reaching out for him. "Let's not talk about it anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me, what is this 'canon' thing you speak so highly of? 
> 
> In other words, I am fitting Cullen's back story as well as I can into my own story. So...yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

Aveline had managed to avoid the Gallows since the Rebellion, but she could no longer. Sending Brennan back and forth only gave the impression that she was not taking the Templar order seriously. She couldn't keep dragging Cullen to her office whenever she needed a private word. The man looked worse and worse, she was surprised he was still on his feet.

Yet standing in the courtyard, looking up at the statues, the ones who had in fact tried to kill her less than two months ago, she couldn't help but want to run away. Brennan gave her a gentle shove forward and they continued, nodding to the Templars guarding the gates.

"I'll wait outside," Brennan promised.

Aveline thanked her quietly before going into the office, closing the door behind her. Cullen seemed healthier today, almost having some of pink return to his cheeks. 

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

Cullen gestured to the chair across from him. Aveline continued to stand.

"Your experiment is not working," Cullen said softly. "My men had to arrest three mages a few hours ago for attempting to break into the Templar barracks. The fourth was killed in self-defense. I nearly lost one of my own soldiers today."

"Then they will be tried as any other would," Aveline insisted.

"These are not ordinary men, Aveline," Cullen said. "You want to give them a chance, but they have already proved they are not worthy of it. In less than a week, I have gotten hundreds of letters from Val Royeaux. You do not understand how close this city is to coming apart at the seams again. We cannot let another Anders walk free."

Aveline asked, "So what would you suggest?"

"Revoke your offer," Cullen demanded. "My Order can protect Kirkwall from the mages better than yours can. We have the training, we have the skills-"

"But you don't have the lyrium anymore," Aveline said firmly.

Cullen's face fell. "How did you-"

"I talk to enough people," Aveline said, folding her arms across her chest. "Until you get shipments into this city, which will be very difficult without the smugglers stealing all of it, you and your men will be practically defenseless."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Cullen asked angrily, rising to his feet.

"I am being realistic," Aveline said. "If I start arresting every mage I see, I cannot supply my men to protect the Docks. Trade will stop and we will starve. If I let you go back to reigning in the mages, you are right, we may have another terrorist attack. But right now, this is working. Hightown is being rebuilt and our citizens are growing healthier. With any luck by winter we will have the courtyard completely restored."

"You're not getting mages to rebuild the Chantry too are you?" He laughed darkly.

"Sister Maria is enjoying her tent," Aveline said with a shrug. "I hate to disappoint."

"You are walking a fine line, Aveline," Cullen said. "I want to be your ally. You're forcing my hand, but you should know that one day you might need the Templars more than you can imagine. When they turn on you-"

"I've heard there were twenty three Harrowings since I've offered shelter," Aveline interrupted. "It seems an awfully high amount over six days or so. Tell me, how many of them passed?"

"That's none of your-"

"Tell. Me."

Cullen admitted, "Eight."

Aveline said quietly, "I am not afraid of anything you might threaten. This is my city and I will protect my people. You will bring the convicted to the Keep, under the guard of your men. If they are sentenced to die, then I will not stop it. But I will not let you punish anyone else for their crimes. Right now, you need me more than I need you. As much as I like you, it is best that you remember that."

"This will not end well," Cullen pleaded. "We both know that. It is only a matter of time."

Aveline said, "Then let us make most of the time given to us. Have your men escort the prisoners to the Keep. We will deal with it from now on."

Cullen agreed reluctantly. Aveline made for the door and paused.

"I have been told that smoked elfroot can ease the pain of the withdrawal," she said quietly. "I will do what I can to get the shipments restored. Until then, let your men rest when they can."

Aveline closed the door quietly and signaled for Brennan to follow her.

***

"Are you mad?" 

Bran glared at her, dumbfounded. 

"I need more soldiers guarding the docks," Aveline said. "If we don't get supplies in soon, we may have more Templars die and I cannot have that. After a Templar, the best way to stop a mage is another mage."

"You would have them policing the streets?" Bran laughed. "You can't be serious. Guard-Captain, this is absolutely-"

"One mage per five guards, if only to protect them. Ones who are screened and past muster and only for a short time. We will not publically declare it and it will be done with discretion. There are still rebel mages in this city, Viscount. They will take any opportunity they have to sabotage the shipments. Once the Docks are secured and the roads are clear, it will be over."

"And what mage would offer to help Templars?" Bran asked incredulously. "You'd be asking for them to arrest their own in order to help their previous captors. This is madness, you realize that, right?"

"We have less than thirty Templars in this city," Aveline said. "Many of them will die without treatment. The Chantry will send more, but it will be too late for the ones here and there will be much bloodshed. This is the easiest way."

"Your men will not agree."

"Several of my Lieutenants have already done so. I consulted them first."

Bran sighed, leaning onto his desk. "Keep it quiet, Aveline. We're getting away with a lot more than we should be right now. Don't push Kirkwall's luck."

Aveline nodded. "Thank you, my Lord. I promise to do what is best for this city."

Bran murmured, "And I pray that's enough."

Aveline wished the same, but she would not confide her insecurities with him.

***

Silas laughed for almost a minute straight, despite Aveline waiting impatiently. Upon seeing her serious face, he finally stopped.

"You weren't kidding?" He asked. "You actually want my people to risk their lives so we can be jailed later on? You realize you've basically told me how I can kill off every Templar in this city, right? You thought this was a good plan?"

"Without these Templars, others will come," Aveline insisted. "The Chantry will not allow the mages of Kirkwall to run free. And these ones will not be as sympathetic. Knight-Captain Rutherford has been lenient and willing to negotiate to a point. The next leader will not do the same. Would let two dozen men and women die for your pride? Then more of your own people when the Chantry comes to exterminate you? I am offering you a better bargain then you could hope for. I need mages. Perhaps four or five, just enough to protect my troops."

"No sane mage would agree to this," Silas said. 

"You owe me," she said pointedly. "I cannot protect your kin forever."

"You're becoming a politician, Aveline," Silas laughed, sitting down on the bench. "This must not sit well with your honour." 

Aveline folded her arms across her chest. She glanced around the courtyard of the Hawke Estate, seeing several others breaking their fast. She was surprised to see Gamlen sitting with several of the children, one of them curled into his lap.

"Do not call me that," she said finally. 

"I apologize," he said. "I did not mean to be too familiar. You are right. The City Guards have done much for us. I will volunteer. I'll send out word to some of the others. There are not many leaders left in the Underground and I dare not reveal who they are, even to you."

"I respect that," she replied. "Send word to me at the Barracks when you have heard from them, but I need an answer soon. We have little time left."

"I will see what I can do," he promised.

She started to go and he said suddenly, "I have not been through the Harrowing. You know I would not likely pass the Templars' test if they decided to judge me. Do you still trust me, Guard Captain?"

"Until you prove yourself otherwise, I believe you and I want the same thing. That is all I need in an ally."

"And what of a friend?" He asked.

She did not reply before entering the Estate.


	7. Chapter 7

Aveline was not one who waited behind her desk while her people were in the field. She took point in her group, leading her company of five towards the Docks. She gathered them into the shadows, sending Lia forward to bring back Intel. She came back a moment later. 

"About twelve," she whispered. "I can see them guarding the deck, but there's probably more in the alley. I saw a few staves, but I don't know who they are. Maybe some smugglers, I recognized a former Follower of She. The boat itself is Orleasian. I don't see any of the original crew. They may be dead."

Aveline took a deep breath. She was suddenly very glad she had sent Donnic out scouting one of the major roads into the city. At least it was open enough that he and his unit would be able to see what was going on. She had given herself the most dangerous detail, certainly, but it did not mean he was safe.

"Captain?" Bresic asked.

Aveline glanced around the group. "We go out slowly. Take out a few, keep moving. We cut them off, away from the boat. We secure it. We only focus on this ship, men. If any blood mage is located, they are to be executed, without question. We do not have the capacity to safely keep a mage in custody."

She looked to Silas, who said nothing.

"Bresic, Hanner. I want you two to protect my back. Lia, you keep a few paces back. Silas, you will stay near her. If something goes south, you get her back to the Keep. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then move. Slowly."

Aveline pulled out her sword, holding her shield in front. She felt the oddly familiar buzz of a magical barrier surrounding her. She glanced back, seeing Silas walking near Lia, the young elf prepared with her bow.

They went forward, quickly dispatching the scouts. They moved forward a few feet, clearing each step before going ahead. They were mostly undetected until they reached the twelve guarding the ship.

Aveline stood in a defensive stance, making sure the mage and archer were well protected. The other two warriors went ahead, slicing their way through the smugglers. She suddenly gasped, feeling a strain on her hands. She looked up, seeing the three blood mages ahead. She slammed forward, knocking one to the ground. The second she cut through, the third backing up until one of Lia's arrows went straight through her heart. 

Aveline felt her hands shake more, her skin growing paler as she fell to her knees. It suddenly abated as a cool breeze brushed past her skin. She looked up, seeing the last mage frozen in place, finally snapping in two. She got back up, watching a few more scurry back into the underground while her men slew the last two smugglers.

The three guards climbed aboard the ship, leaving Silas and Aveline on the shore. Silas went over to the injured mage on the ground, his breathing shallow and pained. 

"We cannot allow him to live," Aveline reminded quietly. 

Silas knelt, pulling a knife from his blade. He pressed it lightly against the mage's throat, obviously trembling. 

Aveline could hear him whisper, "Say something, man, anything. Give them something so I can save your life. Please."

The mage replied in a grunt, "Traitor."

Aveline moved forward but Silas killed the man himself. He rose, looking as if he were about to cry. She put a hand out to him, but he pushed her aside.

"This was a mistake," he hissed. 

Aveline pulled his hand to her own throat, the blade just against her skin.

"If you think it is a mistake, kill me now," she ordered. "There are no witnesses. You could burn that ship to the ground. Maybe lyrium will come from another source, maybe not. But you will have made a valiant effort, won't you? So come on, mage. Do you think you've picked the wrong side?"

When she let go of his hand he dropped the knife, his hands shaking. She was about to take them in her own when she heard Bresic come down the gangplank.

"There's probably 60 sovereigns worth on the ship, Ma'am! We'll keep guard over night while we get the others to transport it back to the Gallows. Crew's dead, like you said, but at least the cargo made it in one piece."

Silas shivered, closing his eyes. Aveline glanced up, seeing Lia and Hanner come onto the deck.

"Lia," she instructed, "take him back to the Estate and make sure he rests. Then inform the others. Bring me word when you hear from Lieutenant Hendyr."

"Yes, ma'am, right away!"

Aveline climbed aboard the ship, only briefly glancing down at the two going off into the night. 

"Secure the cargo," she ordered. "Let's try not to break it just getting it ashore."

***

Aveline brought the bottle herself, closing the door behind her. Cullen lay in bed, shivering in his sleep. It was too intimate a moment for her to see, but she knew he would not want his men to see his weakness.

She brushed his shoulder gently and he rolled over, blinking. She helped him upright and held the bottle to his lips. He drank hungrily and she stroked his back as if he were a child. He coughed and shook, pulling the blankets around him. 

"It will pass soon," she promised. "There is more than enough for your people and the seaway is being cleared as we speak. Rest. I will come see you once you're better."

"Thank you," he whispered feverishly.

She hesitated before squeezing his hand. 

"You're welcome," she murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

She had known for awhile, even if she kept it to herself. There were other things it could be, many other things. She was well into her thirties, it was reasonable to gain a little weight. Her cycles could have stopped due to stress or the poor diet of the past few months since the Rebellion. Same went for the nausea, as she slept so little these days. 

But she knew. She was just hoping she was wrong.

She took no one when she went to see a healer, one of the few non-mage physicians left in the city. She sat alone while she waited, but she knew what she would say. It only surprised her how long. Almost four months, the healer had said. Aveline had been already pregnant when the Chantry had exploded. If she wanted to keep the child, she needed to start protecting her body. And if she wanted to end the pregnancy...she was running out of time to do it safely.

Despite her internal knowledge, hearing it aloud nearly sent her to her knees. It had to be now. Not ten years before, when her and Wesley were deliriously in love. Not even five years ago when her and Donnic were on their honeymoon abroad. It had to be now when it was the worst possible time of her life. The city was only beginning to be stable, now that the Templars were strong enough again and the mages had entered their uneasy peace with them. Bran was always a foot out the door and it seemed unlikely they would find someone to replace him anytime soon. And who would take her place as Guard-Captain while she recovered? She would need Donnic by her side. Brennan? Perhaps, but she was so young still.

When the healer asked her if she was alright, Aveline only nodded briefly. She dressed quickly. She needed to talk to her husband.

***

For a long time, Donnic said nothing. He merely sat down in a chair across the room from her, his hands running through his hair. She did not press him. She simply sat on the bed and waited for him. 

After what felt like an eternity, he finally murmured, "I don't know what to say."

Aveline said quietly, "The question is...Donnic, I'm not as young as I used to be. This may be our only chance. It's awful timing, but, if we want to have a child-"

"I don't want to have one," he admitted. "Maybe once, but after all we've seen, Aveline, do you really want to bring a little one into this hellhole? The people need you at your strongest, I need you at your strongest. If this is our only chance, then I say no. I...I don't think you should have it."

To her surprise, her heart sank. 

"What do you mean you need at me at my strongest?" She asked quietly.

"Kirkwall needs you. It would be selfish if we thought otherwise. A mother cannot lead the guard. Your thoughts would always be elsewhere, you could never give your loyalty entirely to your men."

"Would it be so different if it were you as Captain then?" She asked angrily. "Your thoughts would never go wander to your family?"

"That is not what-"

"Donnic," she said firmly. "There are many other guards who have children. I would be no different. There would be concessions, yes, but I could manage it."

"I don't want a child," Donnic repeated. 

"And I do!"

Aveline shocked herself with her statement and she felt a shiver go through her. Donnic held her and kissed the top of her head. She relaxed into his body, nuzzling into his neck.

"It's your choice," he murmured. "I'll stand by you, no matter what, love. So if this is what you want...then this is what we'll do. I promise, but please...just think it over. There's still time."

She realized then he wasn't the person she wanted to have this conversation with. She kissed him softly and said she needed some space. She went out into Hightown and to the Hawke Estate. She climbed up to the roof and looked out over the city. She grimaced slightly at her own stupidity before speaking.

"Hi Hawke," she said quietly. "It's been awhile. I hope wherever you are, things are okay. Maker, I sound like a fool...it's just...I really need you right now. I know if you were here...I just really, really miss you. I don't think I'd be so scared if you were here. I just wish I knew you were okay."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I'm not as strong as you thought I was. You gave me the entire city to take care of and I'm barely holding it together. Donnic's right. I have a responsibility...but then I can just hear you nattering away telling me you'll baby sit and Isabela will knit, which we both know will be disastrous, and suddenly I'd be okay, because I'd know I wasn't alone."

"What the Void are you doing on my roof?"

Aveline yelped and moved away from the ladder, sighing when she saw it was only Gamlen.

"Oh," he said gruffly. "Just you...I thought it was one of those horndogs again...you can stay...what on earth are you doing up here, girl? Aren't you too old to be climbing people's homes?"

"Your niece used to come up here all the time," Aveline reminded.

"I expect you to be smarter than she is," he scoffed. "Get down before you fall down."

Aveline shook her head and followed him down. He led her into the kitchen, shooing away a few people before closing the door behind him.

Gamlen hesitated. "I know...I know you and my niece were close and I can't really offer you a shoulder to cry on, but...is everything okay?"

Aveline promised, "I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air."

"People who are fine tend to not climb roofs in order to have a séance with their still living friend," Gamlen retorted. "Especially when they're up the spout."

"How do you know that?" Aveline accused.

Gamlen raised an eyebrow. "It's not a big secret, is it? Just look at you. Do I need to give you the Talk, Captain? You know how babies are made, right? I imagine that husband of yours knows one or two things...or is he not the father? Is he?"

Aveline rolled her eyes. "Of course he is."

Gamlen shrugged. "Then there's nothing for people to judge you for. You want the baby? Have the baby. You're a tough woman, you'd be alright, even if the father wasn't in the picture. But he's a strapping man, he'd take of you both if need be."

Aveline laughed, "Is everything just so simple in that little twisted mind of yours?"

"It can be as complicated as you want it to be, girl," he commented. 

Aveline felt her chest relax and she breathed deeper.

"You'll be alright," Gamlen promised, patting her on the back.

"Please don't tell people I was talking to the sky."

"I make no promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, badly timed unplanned pregnancies are my thing. I have no idea why. I apologize on behalf of myself. 
> 
> Also, n.b. regarding Donnic: I am not at all against this ship, I just find it interesting how the relationship is different if Aveline doesn't end up with him. And you know, drama and all that. But yeah. Sorry all.


	9. Chapter 9

Aveline felt a gentle prod in her ribs and sat up quickly. Cullen glanced over at her in warning before looking back over the table at Viscount Bran, who was busy arguing with the three Lords who had returned to the city since the Rebellion. Both Captains had been called in to inform the remaining nobility, a collective of seven, what the security requirements were for the city and why exactly the mages had been "running amok."

However, the nobility seemed much more interested in Bran's personal life.

"You must, for the sake of Kirkwall! We were placed in this situation because there was no direct line of succession."

"I do have a son," Bran reminded.

"Who married a basketweaver in Denerim and has renounced all ties to you. You need to remarry. You're young yet. You could still sire healthy children."

Bran went ever so slightly pink. "While I will attempt to take that as a compliment, let me remind the Council, once again, that my leadership is temporary and I will be very, very happy to renounce it the minute someone else wishes to have it."

"An alliance would be a good thing!" Another said. "We certainly need trading partners. We are one bad harvest away from starving. We have no infrastructure and no money to fix anything. We need a royal connection. Now, I hear one of the Trevelyans has recently come of age."

"You wish me to marry a girl younger even than my own son?" Bran asked in disgust. "If you have so much interest in propagating a lineage, perhaps you should be the one to woo her."

"Even if you married a commoner," Lady Henriette commented, "at least it would detract attention away from your less...desirable partner."

Bran stood up angrily and Aveline put her hands up.

"I think we're done here," she said. "We will meet again in two days time to discuss the reestablishment of the trade route to Markham."

Aveline signaled for her guards to open the doors, escorting the nobility out. Once they were gone, Bran slammed the doors shut, kicking them. He regained his composure and smoothed out his clothes.

"Damn her," he muttered. "If only she didn't have to be so hospitable. Oh, you need a place to sleep? We have so many rooms at the Rose. Don't mind all the mages camping out, I'm sure you can bed down with them. Did I mention the Viscount has been my lover for five years? Let's just let everyone know now, just in case."

Cullen rolled his eyes and Aveline stood with a grimace. She instinctively put a hand to her back. The sixth month was definitely the worst so far. Nothing was comfortable anymore.

"Forget them," Cullen reassured, blushing. "Serendipity is a very lovely woman. You could do far worse."

Bran waved him off. "I should marry her. That will get them to throw me out of office, right? Maybe we'll adopt some Qunari children and raise them to be the heirs of Kirkwall. That'll end this charade, right?"

Aveline shook her head. "It appears you are stuck with the job."

"I hate my life," he grumbled, resting his head on the wall.

The doors flung open and Bran growled, "Get out!"

The Templar recruit said quickly, "Knight-Captain, I have urgent news. You have to hear this right now."

Cullen rolled his eyes and grabbed the parchment. He appeared to only have read the first line before the note fell to the floor. Aveline grabbed it, her heart nearly stopping.

"What does it say?" Bran asked tiredly. "What crisis is it this time? Has the Divine decided wearing purple is a mortal sin? Have the rats decided to defect to the Qun?"

"The College of Magi has elected to disband the Circle. Every Circle," Aveline said slowly. "Every mage in the Free Marches, in Ferelden, in Orlais...everywhere. Every mage is now an apostate."

"As of this moment, we are at war," Cullen said quietly. 

***

Aveline entered the Estate, which was oddly quiet. She walked up into the library, looking around. She came across Silas, sitting in his new favourite chair, staring blankly at the wall.

"I imagine you've heard the news," she said.

"Not long ago now," he admitted. "I'm...shocked. The last time they voted, they struck it down. And now...Maker..."

He turned to look at her. "What does this mean for us, Captain?"

"Knight-Captain Rutherford and I have been discussing this." Aveline paced. "We both want to avoid a civil war. Kirkwall has been nearly destroyed once this year, we cannot allow for it to happen again. Openly supporting either group will make us a target but not intervening would lead to slaughter. We are...unsure."

Silas raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking for my opinion?"

Aveline admitted, "Yes."

Silas rose, gesturing for her to sit. She did so, groaning slightly as she sunk into the cushions. He leaned against the desk.

"You should cast us out of Kirkwall," he said quietly. "It is the logical thing to do. The Chantry is stronger than we are. Most of the rebellion has left the city, very few would fight back. Offer us clemency if we accept exile."

Aveline snorted. "Right."

"We are a minority," Silas reminded. "If there were 120 mages in Kirkwall, I would be surprised. Most of them live in abandoned homes, fearfully of being cast out or hunted down. I imagine there will become conclaves. We will find one and protect ourselves. You cannot risk the lives of thousands to protect just a few. At least, you should not."

"Then we have gained nothing these past few months," she said angrily. "All those names on that wall, all the arguments, all the brawls in the street, and in the end...no. No, I will not accept that. Those living in the Kirkwall Circle will be integrated into the city. The Templars will join the City Guard, for now, in order to help with policing. I will not have a God I don't believe in force me to condemn those I serve to die. If the Divine has a problem with that, she can stick her own thumb up her ass."

Aveline covered her mouth and Silas tried not to laugh. Aveline blushed.

"Well put," he teased. 

She looked up at him wearily. He smiled and knelt slightly, brushing the hair from her eyes. 

"You look exhausted."

"What every woman wants to hear," she snapped.

"You're carrying a child," he said. "You need rest. Half a year and you can go back beating peace into the city. We'll try to play nice until then."

She rolled her eyes and stood, her hand supporting her back. 

She hesitated. "You have been alright since..."

Silas' face fell. 

"Those who worked with your guard were not viewed highly," he said. "Many of my fellow mages took their frustrations out on me, but it was nothing that time nor magic could not heal. It was no worse than we face from the common folk. Though I suppose we are all apostates now, so it did not matter that some of us chose to submit."

"Submit?" She asked. "We offered you freedom."

"We chose a better cage," he said. "Our numbers have still dwindled. You know this. It is safer, certainly, but it does not stop Templar abuse and it does not end the violence in the streets. You know this, you've read your own reports. Are you asking about the plight of mages in this city out of professional or personal interest?"

"I am trying," she said.

"I know," he replied softly, "but many will not think it enough. You and I have both made concessions, Guard-Captain. I pray history will remember that more fondly than our peers do."

He turned his back to her. "Take care, Captain. I know you may not trust me...but believe me when I say I trust you. I am here, whenever you have need of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love Bran. I do. Also, I know there's a big debate about this, but Serendipity uses female pronouns and presents as a woman. If you want to make her a joke, fight me. Okay, don't, because I'm a wimp. But I just have a lot of feels, guys, okay? So yeah. That's that.


	10. Chapter 10

"Our second unit has finished transferring into your barracks," Cullen said. "Construction is nearly complete on the new jail. One Templar accompanying one guardsman. Both will view you as a superior, but I still hold my right to protect my own men."

"They are to be held to the same laws as any other," Aveline reminded. "The days of special treatment are over."

"They have sworn different oaths than your guards which entails them to certain protection from legal prosecution."

Bran continued doodling on his notes, saying nothing. 

"They are there to provide a service, a practical one," Aveline said. "They have a skill that my men do not have, yes, but mine are the legal protectors of this city. One more lyrium shortage and your men might as well be shoveling dirt or baking bread with the other workers. This is not to be the Circle."

Bran began folding his paper into the shape of a swan.

"Viscount, she is being unreasonable and far too optimistic. She is treating mages like they are ordinary men and women, having them work in the same fields, the same roads. If they ever decide to join the rebels-"

Bran sighed, "Enough. Don't you think that having mages in the same housing, giving them work assignments, and being openly watched by the City Guard is close enough to living in the Gallows anyways? Hendyr, your plan is fine. I'll inform the Council myself this afternoon."

"There is one other matter," Aveline said with a smirk.

"Not this again," Cullen sighed.

"It seems that there has been some...fraternization among both factions, and as well among the mages," Aveline chuckled. "I've had a few requests to discuss legal, civil marriages for the mages and Templars."

"This is hardly a priority," Cullen argued. 

"It would be good for the morale of this city," Aveline said. "You and I have already talked about getting our population up-"

"How romantic," Cullen grumbled.

"It hardly matters much to us," Aveline concluded, "but it would help boost the local economy. Mages marrying into the average population would also solve some of the housing concerns, particularly if they happened to marry a Templar."

Cullen blushed. "Can we move on? Please?"

Bran tossed the swan across the room. "Fine. Make whatever edict you want and I'll sign it. Will you send in Sister Maria on your way out? And possibly find her some clothes? These "as nature intended" protests are cluttering my hallway."

***

"There you are," Donnic sighed in relief.

Aveline smiled, sitting down beside him. He embraced her, kissing her neck.

"I've been worried sick," he murmured. "There's been riots all over the city."

"There are always riots," she chuckled. "I worry only when the city is quiet. I'm fine, love. We both are."

Donnic brushed his hand against her belly and glanced up at her.

"I've talked to Brennan," he said. "She's willing to take up the mantle. A few weeks, we should be able to relocate all the resources to her. She's got a good relationship with Rutherford, it shouldn't be any problem."

"It's only a few months," she reminded. "I can do all the paperwork still."

Donnic admitted, "She's willing to take it up...for good."

Aveline frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Donnic took her hands in his, taking a deep breath. "I don't want our baby born here. Kirkwall is becoming too dangerous. With the mages running wild in the streets...Maker, if something happened to you...Aveline. I know you and I made a promise to this city, but we made an oath to each other too. I love you and I don't want to lose you. So...I think we should leave. I have a cousin in Amaranthine, he's willing to take us in, just until we get settled. Ferelden's about as safe as anywhere else."

"Hold on," Aveline said, pulling away. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Two weeks," he admitted. "I know you prefer when there's a plan-"

"That I have no part of?" She asked angrily, rising to her feet.

"I knew this was how you would react!" He said. "That's why I didn't say anything until now. I can never actually talk to you about anything without you just saying no! We have to make decisions together, Aveline. You were the one who chose to have this baby, so you should let me choose this. You should have realized there would be consequences!"

Aveline felt like she had been slapped. 

Donnic murmured, "I didn't mean-"

"Get out," she ordered. 

"Love, I-"

"Get. Out," she barked.

He slammed the door behind him. Aveline shook but she did not cry. It was fine. It was just a fight. They were tired and they were angry. She just needed a little quiet, only for just a while.

She lay on her side and thought about Wesley. The pair of them had fought like cats and dogs, but she never loved him less for it. He would have hated this scenario, would have been ranting up and down the Keep and she would have yelled straight back at him. But there wouldn't have been such...bitterness.

Not for the first time, she thought of her conversation with Hawke, just before the wedding. Hawke had asked her if, had they not become romantically involved, would Donnic still treat her with respect. It was odd and she thought it might have had to do more with Hawke's own love life, but Aveline could see, just for a moment, a world where she and Donnic had never fallen in love. Donnic might resent her, criticize her, maybe even question her leadership....all things softened by the fact that he loved her.

She closed her eyes, her hand resting on her belly. She needed to sleep.

*** 

She woke, hearing Donnic enter the room. He opened the blinds, letting in the morning light, diluted through the thick clouds.

"I followed you when you went against the Knight-Commander," he said quietly, gazing out the window. "I followed you when you fought the very structures of this city. I followed with you to protect Serah Hawke, even if she and her lover did not deserve the blood of our men. I followed you even into this fool's endeavor. Please do not ask more of me. I love you...I always will. But I cannot follow you as my Captain, nor will I leave the Guard and watch you lead this city to its destruction. So I ask of you, my love. Come with me to Amarathine. You've done your best but it's time you've stepped down. We both know that."

"No," she said. "We don't."

Donnic turned, his brown eyes deep and pleading. "Don't say it, please."

"I'm not leaving," Aveline said firmly. "If you do not respect my leadership, fine, but you will follow my orders as my lieutenant. And as my husband...you have no right to decide our life without me. I talked to you about every plan, every strategy, everything I felt. I know you don't want this child, but that was my choice and it was one that I would not have any man, not even the one I love most, make it for me. So you do what you have to do, Donnic."

He kissed her hard and she threw her arms around him. He slipped her nightgown up high enough and she undid his belt. He wasn't gentle, gripping onto her as their bodies met. She held onto him just as tight. She couldn't focus on her pleasure, only her anxiety. She couldn't lose him. Not now. 

He buried his head into her shoulder, not looking her in the eye as he finished. He kissed her skin and she stroked his hair. They laid back down in the bed and she held to him, her head against his chest. And for a long time, they said nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

At first the rain had been a pleasant distraction. It was often dry throughout the winter in Kirkwall, but the rain insisted that the flowers grow again. The world was returning into bloom, even when it was not meant to.

But Kirkwall was not designed for rain. Darktown flooded within the first four days, sending the poor and impoverished racing for shelter in Lowtown. Tensions were growing as the masses pressed in on the defended Alienage. It would only grow worse if the rain continued. 

Aveline forced herself to work, even if her body and heart were fighting against her. Donnic barely spoke to her, the lingering threat of his absence tearing her slowly in two. If he left her, she could recover. If he stayed, they could recover. But this waiting...it was driving her mad.

And the rains did not stop. Nearly a month passed before the Viscount finally called her to advise him.

"Trade has nearly completely stopped," Bran fretted, walking back and forth. "We're getting fish still from the sea, but that's about it. The roads are washing out. We may have another month before they start going hungry. And hungry peasants particularly enjoy rioting."

"The harbour is still functional," Aveline reminded.

"And how many cities want to trade with Little Tevinter?" Bran sighed. "Almost none. Our granaries are almost empty from the past few months."

"What can I do?" Aveline asked.

"We need your men to stabilize the roads the best you can. Bring some of the mages, they may be able to...help. Maker. Try to keep them out of sight in case a trader goes come running around. Also...I need a Seneschal. I'm tired of writing letters begging other countries for food. Get someone who can be more diplomatic than I can. I don't care who you get. It looks bad every time I bring in the head of the army to discuss politics, especially when she looks ready to pop."

"You can use the Council," Aveline reminded.

"A handful of second and third sons who were too busy whoring and drinking to think to run from a big explosion? I think I'd do better asking a mabari."

"Find your own Seneschal," she said. "I'll send a unit to see what I can do about the roads. 

Aveline pressed harder into her lower back. Brennan had promised to get her a belt that would give her more support, but she was too sheepish to remind her about the promise. And somewhat fearful that she would break into tears the moment she admitted how much pain she was in.

Bran glanced down her frame. "How long until you get to bed, Captain? You promised me a replacement weeks ago."

"A temporary placement," she corrected.

"My job was supposed to be temporary too," he reminded. 

She scowled, glancing over as Lia entered the office.

"Sorry, ma'am," she apologized. "There's a letter for you. It's supposed to be quite urgent. Just came in through the harbour."

Aveline took it and unfurled it. She started laughing as she made out the messy scrawl. She folded it up and nodded to Bran.

"I have business to attend to," she said. "You'll have to forgive me."

***

Even with the rain dripping off the enormous hat, it was easy enough to recognize Isabela's shit eating grin anywhere. Aveline tried to hide her smile as she reached the side of the boat.

"Where have you been?" Aveline called out.

Isabela shrugged. "Busy. It's not easy getting things around the Marches these days. You're lucky I was in the area. We leave you alone with the city for a week or so and you've got people starving already? My dear, Aveline, I expected more from you."

Isabela climbed down the gangplank and hugged her. She held her at arms length and she laughed.

"You're as big as a house!" Isabela chuckled. "You've got enough of these strapping young things carting supplies in and out, we can go find ourselves a drier spot. Oi! Roderick! Mind the ship. If you get a dent in her, I'll put a dent in you! 

***

The three sat in the remnants of Varric's suite at the Hanged Man. Isabela passed a bottle of whiskey to her, but Aveline ignored it. 

"It used to look worse," Aveline promised. "But since you've moved out, it seems to be doing better."

Isabela chuckled, "It's not quite the same, I'll admit. That new mold smells really covers up the vomit."

"Edwina has only moved back in a few weeks ago. Lowtown has been a war zone on and off for the past half year. The floods and mages on the loose haven't helped settle things down. We've managed alright though. Tell me about everyone else. Is everyone..."

"Hawke's fine," she reassured. "They're all still traveling with the refugees, though Sebastian is actually still around. We heard a call for mercenaries maybe a month ago? Most people seemed to think he was paying too little. Sovereigns are skyrocketing. You're going to feel it here soon."

"That's less hopeful than I wanted to hear," Aveline admitted.

"It's rough out there," Isabela said. "Besides the food shortage, you seem to be doing well enough."

"Will you stay?" Aveline asked hopefully.

"Someone's got to keep trade going and I can't do that on land," Isabela apologized. "Oddly enough, I seem to be rather good at creating business relationships, if you know what I mean." 

Aveline gently pushed her away and Isabela grinned.

"You going to be okay here, big girl?" Isabela asked. "Is Donnic treating you alright?"

"I'm fine," Aveline lied. 

Isabela hesitated, as if deciding whether or not to believe her. Finally she said, "I'll be in port maybe every few months. You put the word out if you need me and I'll come to the rescue."

"If I'm relying on you to rescue me, it will probably be the end of the world."

"We survived the last end of the world," Isabela teased. "I can hold my own. When are you due? Month or so? I'll try to be in port then. Give you a hand...if you'd want me there."

Aveline sighed and nodded, squeezing her hand.

Isabela said sternly, "If Donnic has hurt you-"

"I'm fine," Aveline insisted. 

"You better be," Isabela grumbled.

Aveline rested her head on her shoulder. Isabela stiffened at first before putting her arm around her and cradling her to her.

"I'm here, big girl," she promised.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is the heartbreaker. I'm warning you now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

On her way back to Hightown, the rain poured even harder than it had before. She sighed, trudging through the mud. She was utterly exhausted. While Isabela's supplies would help the city survive for now, the rain might still wipe most of their infrastructure out. The city's paved streets were becoming more and more likely to be washed away.

She should have taken Isabela's offer and slept on the boat. But no, she had insisted on walking back to the barracks, even though the storm was growing worse, even though her back was utterly killing her.

She barely made it into the quarter when she had to stop. She sat down on the wet streets, gasping as she held her back. She tried not to cry as she stood back up. The Hawke Estate was near. If she made it a few more feet, she could lie down and dry off. It would be alright.

She inched her way there, finally managing to lean into the doorway. She knocked tiredly, leaning against the door. She fell as it opened and she had a vague feeling of Gamlen catching her. Her vision blurred and her back throbbed, sending sheering pain through her body. She sobbed, fighting against the hands against her. She could barely understand, she was just so tired...

***

Aveline opened her eyes and threw up, managing to get to the side of the bed. She looked up, seeing children being shooed from the room. Gamlen was putting a hot water bottle in beside her, as well as linens? Bandages? Aveline tried to push him away.

"She's burning up," a familiar voice said. "You need to get an actual healer, you know that, right? I can heal like splinters, not actually deliver babies."

"It's too soon," Aveline said, shaking her head. "No babies." 

A cool hand touched her cheek and she looked up. Silas smiled nervously at her.

"You're right," he promised. "No babies today. We'll give you a potion and you'll have a little rest. We'll get a doctor and your husband, okay? Just hang in there, Captain. You're okay."

"Isabela," Aveline whispered.

Gamlen agreed, "I'll find her."

Aveline cried out, trying to sit up. Silas gently held her back.

"Your body wants to push," he said softly. "Don't let it. You're strong, Aveline. You can get through this. You're...you can do this. I promise."

Aveline grasped onto his hand, digging her nails in. He squeezed back. The pain only grew worse. Aveline could barely acknowledge anything else. She managed to keep down the potion, the muscles in her back softening only slightly. 

"The physician will be here soon," Silas assured. "Hang on."

***

Aveline could not keep track of her thoughts. Her body wracked with pain, pressure, though at times it was weak enough she could rest. She knew Donnic was there, she recognized his voice. His hand stayed on her arm, his fingers stroking her skin. It felt like needles, but she didn't want him to leave. She needed to know he was there.

"Aveline," Isabela called out to her. "Aveline!"

She looked up, feeling her tears streaming down her face.

"You need to push," Isabela said.

Aveline shook her head.

"They can't stop it," Isabela said firmly. "So you need to. Now."

Aveline cried out, feeling Donnic's arm around her. She grunted, baring down. The pain flared through her, so much so that when it suddenly faded, she started laughing. Donnic left her side and she looked over, trying to see what was happening.

"Is he okay?" Aveline asked worriedly. "Is he?"

A woman she didn't know soothed her, "He's alright." 

Aveline sat up painfully and Isabela held her shoulders. Aveline looked achingly as the tiny bundle was returned to her. Instinctively she put the child against her own skin, feeling its faint heart beat against hers. The baby cried out and Aveline wept, cuddling it to her body. She protested as the physician took the child away. 

"He's too small," Donnic murmured. "They just need to keep an eye on him and you need your rest. You're both still in danger, Aveline. Please...please just rest."

Aveline shook her head, protesting, but she still drank the potion offered to her. The pain faded and she was wrapped in clean sheets. She closed her eyes, still feeling the tiny heartbeat against her chest.

***

Aveline was unsure how much time had passed before she woke. She turned over, seeing Isabela asleep on the top of the blankets. The pirate did not stir as Aveline tried to stand, her belly aching. Aveline looked around the nearly empty room, hearing whispered voices just outside. 

"The likelyhood...is she a woman of faith?....It might be time to...."

The voices stopped and the door opened. Donnic came in, relief washing across his face. He went to her side and helped her sit back down. 

"Where's the baby?" Aveline asked. "Where is he?"

Donnic knelt down in front of her and brought her hands into his own.

"He isn't doing well," he admitted. "Helga says she's never delivered one this young...he's a month early, my love. He's small and-"

"Where is my son?" Aveline demanded, waking Isabela up.

"He's in the other room," Donnic said, "but I...Aveline, my love..."

Aveline rose and walked, each step as if upon broken glass. She made her way to the room attached to hers. Leandra's old room. Aveline walked slowly, seeing the cradle just beneath the window. She looked in, seeing the child. He was small, but his eyes were bright. She brought him to her chest, wrapping the blanket around them both. With her skin against his, she could swear she felt a fluttering in her son's body. 

Donnic whispered, heartbroken, "We're going to lose him, love. It might be easier if...Maker, Aveline, if you hadn't pushed yourself so hard."

"He's stronger than you think," Aveline murmured, looking down at her son. "We both are. Donnic, if you don't want to be here for this, leave, but I know..."

She turned and faced him. He wiped away a tear and said softly, "I can't watch my child die, love. Nor see you like this...I...I can't."

Yet he walked towards her and put his arms around them. They stood there until Aveline's legs grew too weak. He helped her back to bed, Isabela now gone. He laid down beside her, holding their son in between them. Aveline closed her eyes, feeling his arm protectively around her.

***

Both he and the child were gone from the bed when she woke. She rose slightly, seeing Isabela cradling the baby in her arms.

"Where's Donnic?" Aveline asked.

Isabela hesitated, long enough for Aveline to ask, "He's gone, isn't he?"

Isabela nodded. "I'm so sorry."

Aveline gestured for her to come over. She took the baby from her arms and held him to her. She said nothing, simply listening to him breathe. Isabela sat beside her, looking forward. She would be there when she was ready to react. If she ever was.


	13. Chapter 13

After another five days, the rain finally stopped. Aveline went out into the relative sunshine on the balcony, holding Ben close to her. He blinked, stretching his fingers out. He cooed slightly and she let herself smile. She could only stand a few moments before she needed to sit back down again.

She went back into the room, seeing Gamlen stand, arms crossed. 

"You should be in bed," he said gruffly. "Physician Helga will skin me if she knows you went for a jog around the Estate."

"Hardly," she said weakly, putting Ben back in his crib. 

Gamlen helped her to the rocking chair and she groaned, holding onto her gut.

"It will take time," he said kindly. "Everything's under control. You take your time getting better, Captain. You can rest."

"He does better when I hold him," Aveline said tiredly. "I can feel it."

"Then I'll hold him," Gamlen promised. "I'll keep him strapped to my chest all day if it will convince you to stay in bed. The sooner you get better, the sooner I can get my house back. I was finally down to a handful of mages and now I have a newborn under my roof."

Aveline felt her legs shake and she gripped her fingers into them.

"I'll get you something for the pain."

She shook her head. "No. I need to feel it."

"You shouldn't have sent the pirate away," Gamlen lectured. "You need someone to talk to and clearly I'm not doing the trick. You can't keep hiding everything away. You're hurt, you're mourning. You can actually do something about it."

"Should I gamble, drink, and whore my way through my suffering?" She asked bitterly. "Did that go so well for you? This city needs Isabela's fleet more than I need her."

Gamlen said nothing, picking up the crying baby. 

"You don't have to be alone through this," he said quietly. 

He left the room and Aveline stood slowly, trying to stretch out her back. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply before she went back over to the bed. An hour or so's rest would help. The sooner she got better she could stop being pestered by Gamlen.

***

Aveline woke. It was getting too hot to sleep. Within three weeks, the entire city had become humid and muggy, with no relief. She almost missed the torrential rains. 

It was late at night and the Estate was nearly silent. Ben was asleep in his crib, his body growing fatter, his little heartbeat stronger. She leaned down to give him a quick kiss before she went out onto the balcony.

She looked out on the city of Kirkwall, hearing the faint calls of others also unable to sleep. She tried to tie her hair back, but it still fell down around her shoulders impatiently. She scoffed.   
She went back into the hall, walking down the stairs slowly. There would be cool well water in the cold room, surely. Even if just to wash the back of her neck.

The Estate was oddly quiet. Since the rains had ceased, more mages were moving into the new housing in the area. It wasn't much, but at least it made it easier for mages to be monitored and citizens actually had beds of their own. More apartments were springing up and Aveline was worried how safe any of these structures might be. Yet another thing to do when she finally got back to work.

Which according to almost everyone who came to visit was never. She needed rest. She had nearly worked herself to death, her husband had left her, and she had a premature son who, while doing incredibly well, still very much needed his mother. 

And while she adored her son, she needed to get on with the rest of her life. Now.

She finally made it to the cold room and filled her bottle. She drank greedily, splashing some on her cheeks. She filled the rest and sighed, remembering the stairs that still needed to be climbed.

She made it to the stuffy entryway and sat beside the thankfully extinguished fireplace. She heard footsteps and she held up her candle to see who it was.

Silas chuckled, snapping his fingers together to collapse the flame in his hand. 

"Did Momma feel too tired to get back upstairs?"

Aveline scowled, standing up slowly.

"Let's go sit outside. We'll stay on your balcony and we can hear the pup if we need to. Here, give me your arm."

Aveline hesitated before putting her weight on him. He helped her up the stairs and into her suite. She checked on Ben before putting out the candle. She sat beside Silas, who leaned forward, gazing out at the night sky.

"I didn't think I'd see another summer," he admitted. "Now that it's here, I just wish it would be winter again."

She could see the sweat dripping off his dark skin, his short hair matted against his head. She offered him her bottle and he drank quietly before giving it back.

"Fereldens never do well in the heat," Aveline teased.

"Antivan," he corrected. "I'm just a wimp. I was a skinny child just due to the heat."

Aveline smiled. "And last week you were Orleasian."

"And tomorrow I might be Tevene, so you should watch out," he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Next you'll be telling me you're the Divine."

"Please. The Archon, clearly."

"Oh, excuse me."

Silas grinned. "You seem to be getting some of your fire back at least, Captain. Will you be back shouting at the world next week? I'll miss having a roommate."

"You know you could just move into the housing too," she reminded. "There's nothing making you stick around here."

He shrugged. "I'm a selfish man. Beds are better, food is better, it irritates Gamlen. Besides, there's only a few of us here now. It's...safer. You can't blame me for being worried this little oasis is going to fall apart any minute. When the Chantry comes to wipe us out, I want to be at least in a house with a cellar."

"That's where we should be sleeping," she sighed. "At least it'd be cooler there. Do you think you could help me move the cradle?"

"And disturb the little guy? No way. I'm enjoying a few minutes without having him or one of the other kids run around crying. There will be more soon, I tell you. The Post Boom-Boom. Ben will be the eldest one and by far the coolest one since Ser Aveline Hendyr-"

He apologized, "Sorry, I-"

"I was thinking of going back to du Lac," she said, leaning on the railing. "Seems strange to take Wesley's name again. I know it's terribly Orleasian, but at least it's mine."

"Ser Aveline du Lac," he said. "Sounds magical."

"Yes, they will sing legends of the old single mother who nearly loses her breath trying to climb a flight of stairs. Such a noble creature."

Silas turned to look at her and shook his head. "That's not the Guard Captain this city hates to love. You should be more boastful. I can get you a shield and we'll see if you can bash the wall down."

Aveline murmured, "I doubt I could even pick it up."

Silas hesitated and put his hand on her shoulder. It was too warm, but she appreciated the gesture.

"You're going to be okay," he promised. "Both of you."

Ben started crying and Silas stood, waving her off. She looked over, seeing the candle relit. In the dark room, she could see Silas picking Ben up and holding him close. He started humming a lullaby, one Aveline hadn't heard since her own childhood. 

Aveline leaned back into her chair, the cool wind blowing past her. She vaguely felt a light blanket put over her and a hand stroking through her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Aveline walked into the Keep in full armour, her son strapped to Isabela's chest. Isabela gave her a thumb up and walked off, humming to Ben. Aveline walked up the stairs, keeping her head up high. 

She nodded to the new Seneschal and entered the Viscount's office.

She stood at attention. "Guard Captain Aveline du Lac. I relieve you, Captain Brennan."

"I stand relieved," she sighed. 

Bran stood and shook her hand. Cullen grinned and patted her on the back.

"I am sorry for the delay in returning to my duties."

"Delay?" Cullen laughed. "You gave birth less than four months ago. I hope you're not planning on going back into battle, are you? I mean, Maker, you'd strike terror into anyone, but-"

"I know my limits," Aveline assured. "I will not be working in the field beside my men for a few more months, but I can once again do my administrative duties. I will still rely on Brennan for assistance, as she had deftly handled this city in my absence."

"It is good to see you well, Captain," Bran said sincerely.

Aveline smiled. "It is good to be back, my Lord."

***

The first anniversary hung uncomfortably in the air. Would they mark the day? Celebrate their survival? Mourn their dead?

Aveline walked the walls of Hightown, the names recently retraced in chalk. Flowers were already being laid beside it, candles. She turned the corner, seeing the much more stable structure of the new Chantry. It was little more than a shack, but it had grown substantially. Sister Maria had thankfully calmed down somewhat, adjusting to months of apostates walking openly in the streets. It was an uneasy peace, one that might erupt the moment one remembered the events of last year.

The faithful were standing outside the structure, offering leaflets. Aveline took one, ignoring the supplicant. A memorial in the old ruin. It seemed harmless enough, but it would be best to be prepared. 

She rested her hand on her pommel, trying to not notice the glares. She had not become a popular woman over the last year. While she had never taken it personally, she was still recovering and was not as strong as she had been before. It would take time, time she worried she would not have.

"Captain?"

Aveline turned, seeing a cheerful Lia. 

"It's good to see you," she said, saluting. "You look so well. I saw your little boy. Your...friend Isabela was showing him off around the barracks. Such a sweet thing. You must be very proud."

Aveline smiled. "Anything to report, Private?"

Lia blushed. "Sorry. Um, no. The area has been relatively clear. Darktown is filling back up again though. Physician Ferris is worried about this water borne disease, but he'll probably talk to the Viscount about that. Third unit is putting up sentries for three days from now. It's good to have you back, Captain. It'll put all our minds at ease, I think."

Aveline glanced around, her eyes catching with another. "I hope that will be enough."

***

Aveline was grateful she stood only with her men that night. She wouldn't risk Ben being in such a group and if Isabela were there, it would only allow her to be vulnerable. Her son was safe with Gamlen...something she never would have suspected to say in her life. It was strange how often she thought of her little boy. For weeks, he had been almost her entire world, keeping both of them alive. She missed him. It felt wrong to be away from him, even if he was long out of danger.

She turned her attention as Sister Maria went forward, the candles in her hands. She put them down at where the altar had been and turned, facing the crowd.

"My Brothers and Sisters in Andraste," she called out. "We have much to be thankful for in these months. The Maker surely has blessed us, keeping us safe."

Aveline raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Brennan. She shrugged.

Sister Maria continued, "The faithful of Kirkwall are humbled and have suffered dutifully, atoning for the destruction of the Maker's temple. The Chant has filled this courtyard once again, restoring the pact between our world and His. We need no walls for our family, for the divine flame is in every heart and soul. We are called to remember this, the spark that has kept us alive this year. May in this next year of the new Kirkwall we remember that we have been spared once already and should prove ourselves worthy for this second chance."

"Our city walks with sin, faithful. It pretends that the conflict is over. Templars are leashed and bound while the apostates, the ones who killed Grand Cleric Elthina walk free in the streets, only monitored by the secular Guard. We must not trust these mages as we would our brothers and sisters. We must wait until holy war wipes our city clean, we must-"

Aveline ran forward, knocking the priestess to the ground. The other guards went out into the crowd, chasing down the archer. Sister Maria whimpered and Aveline slowly let her up, shielding her still as the assassin was apprehended. Chaos erupted as the brawl began. She saw sparks and flames against fists and knives. She whistled, more of her men coming forward to quell the violence. She held her shield out, locating Cullen in the crowd. He sent forward his Templars, who dispersed the magic from the area.

Some ran, but many of the rioters were arrested and brought into holding. Aveline let go of Sister Maria, who did not thank her. The Guard Captain sighed wearily as she joined her colleagues in locking up the others. She should have stayed on leave for another month. 

***

It was near midnight when Aveline finally made it back to the Hawke Estate. She dragged herself upstairs to her bedroom, relieved to see Gamlen half asleep in the chair beside the crib.

"Good," he grumbled. "You survived. I'm going to bed."

Aveline rolled her eyes and picked up her son. Ben grumbled and Aveline held him to her chest, breathing in his scent. Once Gamlen was gone, her chest tightened. She felt tears roll down her face and she started to sob. She found she couldn't stop and she put Ben back in his crib, trying to calm herself. Her ribs ached as she cried, her body utterly exhausted. She heard the door open and she looked up, seeing a disheveled Silas. She nodded and he came in, closing the door behind him. 

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I'm not bloody okay!" She cried. "I'm alone. My husband left me. My friends are all in hiding and they left me in charge, but I can't even stop people fighting in the streets. Five people died tonight. Just tonight! How many hundreds have I lost since the Rebellion, how many people could I have saved? I have been trying so bloody hard to keep this city together and they just want to tear it apart again and again. "

Silas asked, "Can I touch you?"

Aveline hesitated and nodded. He held her to him closely, his hand cradling the back of her head. Which was sort of sweet, as he was a few inches shorter than her. She cried into his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"You saved my life, Captain," he murmured. 

"One person. No offense."

"None taken," he chuckled weakly. "But it's still true. There are a lot of people like me. People who someone else might have written off, but you've fought for us, bled for us. And with everything you've gone through...you're...you're being far too hard on yourself, not when you amaze everyone else who has ever seen you."

Aveline curled into him, too tired to disagree. He kissed the top of her head, his hand running across her cheek. She leaned up, looking into his eyes.

She pulled away. "You should go."

She could swear she saw him blush. "Right...I just...if you need anything, I'll be right in my room. I'll keep an eye on Ben, if you want, when you're busy booking everyone tomorrow. Hey, there's a buddy of mine, Phileas, can you keep an eye out for her? If there was a fight, she was probably in it."

Aveline nodded, watching him leave. Exhausted, she fell into bed, still in her street clothes. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

Aveline woke in the soft sunlight, smiling. She hadn't realized she had dozed off, but it was alright. She leaned over, seeing Ben curled beside her. He kicked in his sleep and she smiled, stroking his arm. 

She picked him up, rocking him before walking to the window. Winter was coming to an end again. It was certainly cooler than the last. Her patrols said that there was even snow in the mountains. It was a relief after the long, hot autumn. 

Ben stirred and looked up at her, blinking. She smiled and held him closer.

"Hi," she murmured. "Guess your nap is over too. Let's go see Gamlen. Maybe he's made us something tasty to eat."

Ben cooed happily and she held him closely before approaching the staircase. From the sounds of the house, it was close to noon. More of the younger mages had moved back in, as Silas had insisted the temporary shelters were too cold for them to live in throughout the winter. As a show of solidarity, he had moved out of the Estate and was currently sleeping in a makeshift bed in the shabbily built schoolhouse a fifteen-minute walk from the housing. It was at risk at becoming an isolated area, not unlike the Alienage. If it hadn't been so close to the Keep, it would have been shuttered in months ago.

With only Gamlen as the consistent adult in the home that things would soon descend into chaos. However, an unlikely ally had returned home in the past few weeks and was more than pleased to entertain.

Varric stood heroically over the chair, pretending to believe who Aveline guessed to be Fenris. He continued on with the charade, the little ones cheering him on and the elder ones rolling their eyes and gossiping to themselves.

"You could actually help Gamlen," Aveline reminded.

"I tell stories, he makes porridges. I tell you, Mama, we need to get a real cook in this house. Maker knows how you've been living off this stuff. Here, let me take the little nugget."

Aveline handed Ben to the dwarf. Her son looked up at him, grasping at his necklace.

"I could use a prop after all," Varric teased.

Aveline rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, seeing Gamlen ladle food into bowls as he chatted with a smiling woman about his age. He paled at seeing Aveline and turned to face her.

"We're good in here, Captain. Julie-er-Instructor Heller...you've met Silas' friend, right? She teaches transfiguration...or something."

Aveline smiled. "Yes, we've met once or twice before. Thank you for helping out around the Estate. I was wondering who the mysterious second pair of hands was."

Julie waved her off. "Nothing. It's good to feel like I'm part of an actual household. The apartments are manageable, but the old houses are so much bigger. And this one is just so...comfortable. I lived at the du Bois Estate just after the Rebellion, I miss it still. But you know, it's nice not to be squatting."

Aveline heard a familiar laugh and grinned. Isabela was home.

"Excuse me," she apologized. 

She went back into the dining room, whose furniture has long been abandoned, and saw Isabela twirling around the room with her son in her arms.

"You are getting so big!" She chuckled. "He's going to be a giant like his Mum. He already has your shade of red, big girl. You'll have a miniature soldier following you around everywhere. He's still not big enough for the hat. One day, little boy, you will be the most dashing child on the sea."

"You're not taking him on that filthy boat of yours," Aveline grumbled.

"Which one? I have four now," Isabela sighed happily. "It's good to be an Admiral." 

***

Aveline looked dumbstruck as Bran waited impatiently for her answer. 

"You...want me to represent Kirkwall...as a fighter in the Grand Tourney?" Aveline asked slowly. "You're serious about this. There's half a dozen others better suited."

Bran shrugged. "They asked me to send our most dashing champion. Which I thought a lark since I saw how well our actual Champion ran in circles around the Arishok. They want a strong young man worthy of little girl's crushes and a sign of how well Kirkwall is doing after the last year and a half of hell. I thought it would be fun to send you."

"Thanks," Aveline grunted.

Bran chuckled, "I meant nothing by it. You've trained some of the best soldiers this city as ever had. Any one of them would do. But it would say something if I sent you. A most hated woman, protector of the vile apostates. A woman who defies God herself in her actions, an enemy of the Chantry. And better yet, a woman who nearly died in childbirth less than a year ago, one well into her thirties, both widowed and divorced. Completely immoral and weak."

"What do you wish to accomplish by insulting me?" Aveline growled.

"I want you to knock everyone of their so-called heroes into the dirt and grind them in with your boot," Bran said, leaning against his desk. "I want to embarrass every man who thinks that the Captain of my army is not worthy of her position. I, Ser du Lac, want to win."

Aveline found herself blushing. "This is far too sentimental to be your idea."

"My lady love may have suggested it," Bran admitted, "but I agree. Let the other assholes of the Free Marches know that Kirkwall is not to be screwed with. If they want to interfere, they'll have to go through you first."

"Diplomacy is going poorly again?"

Bran sighed, "It always does. Without your friend smuggling half our goods into the city, we'd be starving again. A few minor cities will trade and those wares are filtered down to us. Our coppers are empty, our guard is diminished. While our Templar friends have been much more supportive than I think either of us would suspect, tensions are growing again. The Chantry calls on them to defend Kirkwall from itself. We should not rely on them forever."

Bran said firmly, "What we need are recruits. Fresh blood from other cities. Our people are still weak and we have little nobility to validate us. I know you do not think that matters, but it does. The Viscount is elected by the royal lines, not the free citizens and while you think I should change that, I think you and I can both agree that there have been enough radical shifts in Kirkwall's legal system as of late. You win this tourney, Aveline, and you will inspire young men and women to follow you back. You will train them and we will rebuild our army. Connections will bring trade and we can build something more permanent to keep our mages in before another riot occurs. I know you do not wish to move them to Lowtown, but-"

"They'll get wiped out," Aveline argued. "You know that."

"We also need our Estates back," he said, "without shanties lining their doorways. If we want commerce restored, we need rich idiots spending their coins. And those rich idiots need somewhere to live."

"If I win," Aveline wagered, "we tear down the last bit of the northeast corner and we make proper, permanent apartments there, with a barracks for those on duty. I'll spend my half of the purse myself on it. Do we have a deal?"

Bran shook her hand. "You better get training, Captain. Your grip isn't as terrifying as it used to be."

She shoved him back hard. "I'll manage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also just realized I got the dates wrong and that Circles are actually annulled in 9:40, but in 9:38 the College of Enchanters is dissolved. Whatever. Too late now to fix it. Oops.


	16. Chapter 16

Aveline had not ridden a horse in nearly a decade, but Bran insisted. It looked far much more impressive for their champion riding in on a white stallion, her long red hair flowing in the wind. 

He did not plan ahead in case of torrential rain or the livery only having spotted brown horses, but Bran still got what he wanted.

Aveline led the march. To much surprise, she had chosen Lia as her second. It was practical, as the higher ranking officers would be needed at home, but to have a young elven woman compete was near sacrilege. Bran loved it. 

The wagons and caravans followed behind them, with two Templars guarding the back. Bran had planned it out perfectly, scheming long into the night about what their perfect entrance would look like. If Serendipity had not been there to reign him in, Aveline most likely would have strangled him.

Aveline approached the gates and halted. Guards went through the caravans and wagons, checking who was there. Once they were finally cleared, Aveline led them towards the fairgrounds. Several servants took over from there, leading them to their designated areas. While Bran was not looked on with particular esteem, he was one of the few city leaders to support a champion and was granted a larger lot. The dozen or so crew from Kirkwall set up for the night, leaving Aveline and Lia to tour the fairgrounds, eyeing up their competition.

"That is Harold Armaund of the Anderfels," Lia whispered, pointing. "Always comes fourth, poor dear. There's Sky Watcher, he's an Avaar shaman from Ferelden. Very fierce. Apparently also has very sharp teeth, so be careful-"

"I'll be fine," Aveline promised.

"You better be, ma'am," Lia teased. "That Avaar would eat me in two bites."

Aveline smirked. She had grown much more comfortable with the young woman. The big wide green eyes made her think of Merrill, when she had first met her as a teenager. Lia, however, was much more aware of the world around her, and was not above making a dirty joke about another contestant they passed.

Aveline giggled. "Come on, Constable. Let's get an ale."

"If you win, do I finally get a promotion?" Lia asked. "Especially if you're training new recruits. I did survive the Kirkwall Rebellion, that should give me some honours."

"If I win then you don't have to walk home," Aveline teased.

Lia followed her into the beer tent and sat, letting Aveline order. She returned with a pair of steins and toasted hers against Lia's.

"If you had told me when I was your age that I was fighting in the Grand Tourney, I would have been over the moon," Aveline admitted. "Now I keep wondering if I'm mad. I'm far too old to be doing this nonsense."

"I have no idea how old you are, ma'am, but I do know that Gehen of Antiva City was 65 when he won. The first time."

Aveline shook her head and drank. Lia followed suite, coughing as it went down.

"Sorry, ma'am," Lia spat out, "I don't do a lot of drinking back home."

"Neither do I," Aveline said. "I used to more, in better days. Now...well, people like you and I need to keep our wits about them. Especially in a place like this."

Lia nodded. "To sobriety."

Aveline chuckled, clinking her glass against hers. "To rigidity."

***

Aveline waited on the edge of the grounds, stretching out her arms. Seven men she had sent pounding into the dirt, to the delight of Bran, who she could hear cheering from the stands. She was exhausted, but she knew if she sat down to rest, she wouldn't be able to get back up. She had been hit far too hard in the ribs during the last match. If she had just been training or in Kirkwall, she would have gone to a healer. She would not be at her best, but she would still be better than them.

She spat out the blood in her mouth before entering again, holding her shield up high. The crowd cheered louder than the last time and had stopped booing for the most part. She appreciated the latter more.

She glanced up at her competitor, nodding before putting down her helm. She was not sure if she had ever seen an Avvar before in her life, but that would not stop her from knocking him out.

***

Aveline sat, her chest hurting too much. Lia made her drink her water slowly while a physician examined her. Gamlen and Bran argued fiercely behind her.

"I told you," Gamlen said, trying to soothe a crying Ben, "that she should have sat the last two rounds out. If we had been allowed a healer with us, then maybe that would be different, but you expect her to travel two days back to Kirkwall with broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder?"

"Hyperextended," the physician chimed in. "Typically those hurt more, even if she can move it."

Gamlen gestured angrily. "See? She's proved her point. Tell her to drop out. You know she won't do it unless you order her to, so you tell her, Bran, before I start drawing diagrams in the fairground dirt about exactly how your mother and father met."

Bran growled, "She has two more. Aveline's a grown woman, if she says she can do it, she can do it. She can win this. What are you going to tell that little boy when he grows up, Amell? That he was there the day his mother was named Celebrant, or that you dragged her back by her pigtails or made her sit the Tourney out?"

Aveline stood. "Can you pop it back in?"

The physician nodded and pulled the joint out before slamming it back in. Aveline roared, falling to her knees. The physician bound her chest protectively and made her drink a potion.

"Protect your side," Gamlen said. "The guy coming up, Meri, he used to be big in underground boxing. If he sees a weakness, he'll exploit it. He plays dirty, but he's cocky. You nail him, Captain."

Aveline kissed her son on the forehead and Lia helped her back into her armour.

"I'll see you out there," Aveline said, her heart pounding.

***

She heard the crowds cheering for her, but she waited outside the grounds. She was bent forward, letting the blood drip off her broken nose. She took deep breaths, trying to focus. They were getting impatient.

When she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she was surprised to see Serendipity standing behind her. The elf smiled at her before rebraiding her hair. She wiped Aveline's neck with cold water before washing the blood and grim off her face. 

"No one will blame you if you lose," she promised.

Aveline took a deep breath and nodded. She walked in, the crowds again cheering for her. 

Her opponent was a chevalier, blonde, young. While he was obviously tired, he looked significantly less injured than she did. Perhaps he had managed to sneak in a mage after all. He put his helm down before they could make eye contact.

Aveline fixed her stance, grounding into the dirt. He moved first, going towards her injured ribs. She blocked him with her shield. She spun around, meeting his blade with her own. They parried each other’s blows, gaining and losing ground. Desperate, he struck his pommel straight down into her right hand. She could feel bones snapping and she dropped her blade.

Aveline switched her shield to her right hand, grimacing as she knocked him back, long enough to pick up her sword with her left hand. She forced him back again, blade forward unsteadily. She did not have the same finesse with her left hand, but it was just as strong. 

He tried to swipe at her vulnerable left but she bashed him down, unbalancing him. She swung around, using the sheer blunt of strength to knock him into the dirt. She pulled out her blade and let the tip just break the slightly exposed skin of his throat. 

He let go of his blade. 

The crowds cheered and Aveline took off her helm, laying it on the ground. She heard jeers and boos as the former Champion came forward. Aveline knelt as the dwarf passed the laurels on her head and presented the Celebrant into her hands. She thanked him in exhaustion before standing again, holding it up in the air with her unbroken hand. 

She turned, seeing her crew run in as the poor chevalier's men came into aide him. She handed the blade to Gamlen before she pulled Ben into her arms and smothered him with kisses. Lia shook her hand before Aveline pulled her in for a hug, forgetting for a moment about the broken ribs. 

Bran shook her hand, a look of what appeared to be pride on his face. Aveline nodded respectfully to him before they exchanged a salute.

Aveline finally grunted, "I need a healer. Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brief Sky Watcher cameo is a reminder to myself to write more of "Diplomatic Relations", as that does appear to be one of my more popular serials. But yes. Woo Aveline!


	17. Chapter 17

Aveline vaguely remembered a rather large Avvar man scooping her up and bringing her to a tent. She closed her eyes as the magic moved through her. She felt someone take the crown off her head before she blacked out.

***

After hours of fading in and out of sleep, Aveline finally rose, looking around the fire. Gamlen was already asleep, Ben in the bedding beside him. The rest of the crew lay nearby or in the caravans. 

"You're finally up," Serendipity said, putting down her embroidery. "Good, we were all starting to get worried. That charming man promised you'd be fine, but Bran was getting awfully upset."

Aveline raised an eyebrow and Serendipity giggled, "As much as he gets, I suppose."

Aveline rubbed her temples before touching over her healing ribs. They would still take weeks to get to optimal form, but she could breathe easily enough. She was certainly strong enough to make the trip home.

"Why are you awake?" Aveline asked.

"I work nights," she reminded. "It's hard to switch just for a little vacation. I thought I'd make myself useful and keep an eye on you. Besides, Chancy is having her bridal shower soon, I wanted to get this piece done."

Aveline gestured over to Gamlen. "Ben is alright?"

"I've know Gamlen Amell for nearly two decades and I'm not going to tell you how," Serendipity said, "but I will tell you this: I have never seen him so domestic as I've seen him with that little one. Gamlen is not exactly the most...responsible adult in the world, but your son is safe with him."

Aveline shuddered. The less she thought about Gamlen's sex life the better. She still appreciated the thought.

"You should still rest," Serendipity advised. "Sky Watcher said the potions will work better the less energy you expend. So get some more sleep. You'll need it for the ride home."

Aveline pulled the blankets around her and closed her eyes. 

***

Aveline nuzzled against Ben's nose, strapping him in tighter to Gamlen's chest.

"Mama just needs to breathe a little better, mon petit chou," she promised, "then you won't have to be stuck with this stinky old man."

Gamlen rolled his eyes before climbing into the caravan. Aveline waved before going back to adjust the packs on the horse. She turned, seeing a young elven squire standing near by.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

The young man blushed. "Are you Ser du Lac?"

Aveline laughed, "I'm not a Knight. But yes, I am Guard-Captain Aveline du Lac."

The man knelt in the dirt before her, pulling out his sword to lay in front of her.

"Guard-Captain," he promised, looking up nervously, "I wish to pledge my services to the Kirkwall City Guard. I would serve you faithfully if you would give me a chance. If I was given the honour, you would never regret it, I swear."

"What's your name?" Aveline asked.

"Henri Javes, ma'am."

"Henri," Aveline said, "you know Kirkwall is considered dangerous, immoral, and an unrespectable place to be affiliated with. You have a post here, you should consider keeping it."

"I mean no disrespect, ma'am," Henri said, "but what you have done in Kirkwall is amazing. You have shown that real, true honour can still exist. You are the fiercest warrior I have ever seen and you have used it to keep peace, however that is.

Aveline said softly, "Get your things, then. It'll be a long walk."

As he scampered off, she looked up, seeing several other men and women approach, all-kneeling as her eyes met theirs. Bran walked up beside her and whispered, "I told you. You've found your next cadets, Captain. I suggest you use them wisely."

***

Aveline wore her crown as they entered the city. She was surprised to see citizens waiting for her, cheering and throwing flowers as she got off her horse. Cullen met her in the street, shaking her hand. She grinned.

"Welcome home, Captain," he greeted. 

She looked around, seeing cheerful faces, almost celebratory. It was a sound she had not heard in nearly two years. She wanted this moment to last, before something else complicated matters in the city. 

Gamlen passed her Ben and she held her son, who cried slightly at the noise. 

She looked back at Bran, who nodded briefly to her. 

Damn, she hated when he was right.


	18. Chapter 18

Aveline tapped the candle, letting the wax bubble over the side. She had been here for hours, but there was still paperwork to do. Apparently having a dozen or so new recruits required endless amounts of forms. After an inspiring day in the field with them, mainly observing while Brennan barked at them, she felt practically deflated scribbling her name again and again over the same pieces of paper.

When she heard a knock at the door, she sighed in relief. Any distraction would be divine right then. She prayed Bran had offended the wrong person or Cullen had locked himself out of his office, anything, literally anything.

Yet still when she opened the door, she was incredibly tempted to slam it shut again. 

Donnic asked sheepishly, "Can I come in, Captain?"

She gestured towards her desk angrily before closing the door behind her.

"What do you want?" She asked coolly.

"It is a Ferelden tradition, I'm told, to visit relatives and loved ones at the beginning of the year to make sure they are still alive," he said nervously. "I thought...well...it seemed like a good time."

"First Day was a week ago," she reminded, "and you're not Ferelden."

"But my wife and son are."

Aveline asked again, "What do you want?"

"I heard about your victory in the Tourney," Donnic said. "It was...inspiring. I couldn't help hearing about the glory of Aveline du Lac...and each time I heard it, it was like a knife burying in my heart. Less than a year, Aveline, and already...I know, I know I shouldn't have left, but I hoped...Maker, I know this all my fault."

Aveline spat, "You left me because you thought I was dying, that our son was dying. I didn't want the constant reminder every time I heard my name. Is this what you want, Donnic? Most of the prize money is gone, I'll warn you."

"After two months?" Donnic asked in shock. "That's not like you."

"I gave it to the City. We needed better housing for the mages and now we're rebuilding some of the older homes in the Alienage and Lowtown."

He sighed, "I guess that shouldn't have surprised me then. No, I didn't come for that. I just...I wanted to meet my son and I wanted to see if maybe there was a chance that you might forgive me, maybe even...Aveline. I love you. I shouldn't have stayed away so long, but I was so afraid. I shouldn't have been. Please."

Aveline hesitated before putting the rest of the paperwork aside. "We'll go now then, before I change my mind. He stays with Gamlen or Varric mostly during the day, they'll both probably be at the Estate."

His hand brushed against hers as she passed him, but it only made her shiver.

***

Aveline entered the Estate first, hearing the giggling of the younger girls, probably hiding just underneath the stairs. She vaguely heard Silas, Julie, and a few of the other teachers, but she ignored them.

"Gamlen?" She called out. "Varric?"

Varric came downstairs, the girls quickly hushing. 

"Mama, why are you home so early and who is this handsome-"

Varric stopped.

"Where's Ben?" Aveline asked.

"Just sleeping in your room," Varric said. "Gamlen and I were about to switch. I love that nugget, but I need to get some work done and I feel bad writing racy things in front of the kid."

"Go ahead," Aveline assured, "I'm done for the day anyways."

Varric asked, glancing at Donnic, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Go."

Varric looked at them both suspiciously before he passed them out the door. Aveline went up the stairs, trying not to look back at Donnic. She entered the room and took off the exterior pieces of her uniform, stripping down into her trousers and shirt. She could hear Donnic whispering to the baby, picking him up. Aveline eventually turned around.

"Where have you been?" Aveline asked.

"I went to Amaranthine," he said, still looking down at Ben. "Got a job in the Guard there, bought myself a little house. I thought I was doing the right thing. I kept trying to convince myself that, but I couldn't anymore. I should have believed in you, love. I should have known better. I am so sorry."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Aveline asked, folding her arms. "Run away to Amaranthine with you?"

"If you wanted to," Donnic replied, glancing up. "It would be the safest place for him. He could grow up in his own home, not living with a half dozen apostates and low lives. There's a few little ones in my family out there, he would have friends. You could work in the guard too, I'll put in a good word."

"Would you come back here?" She asked.

Donnic said softly, "Yes."

Donnic kissed Ben and put him back down. He came over, his hands resting on her shoulders. She reluctantly put her forehead against his.

"I should have believed in you, Aveline. You're so strong, I should never have run, I should have stood by you, supported you. You'd never fall apart, even if he hadn't survived, I should have-"

Aveline pushed him away.

"I did fall apart," she said angrily. "Not one, not twice. And each time, I've had someone support me. Hold me, protect me, love me. But when I was weakest, when I needed you most, you decided you couldn't do that. No, Donnic. I don't want you back. What I want is for you to go down to the Keep with me and officially sign off on our divorce so I don't have to scratch out forms every time I have to sign my damn name. Can you do that, Donnic?"

"For Ben too? He's my son-"

"The son you never bothered to think about for the past eight months? The son whose name you didn't know until twenty minutes ago? The son you left to die?"

"That's not fair," Donnic argued.

"Tough," Aveline spat. 

"What's going on in-"

Gamlen stopped at the door and Ben started crying. Gamlen glared at Donnic.

"Get out of my house," he warned, "before I throw you out myself."

Aveline picked up Ben as Gamlen said firmly, "Now, Hendyr."

Aveline shook, watching Donnic leave. Gamlen followed, shouting at him as he led him out the door. Ben cried louder and Aveline tried to comfort him. She rubbed his back, trying not to upset him further.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to Jessica Pratt's "Back, Baby" on loop and crying as you read this. As this was most of my writing process. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHwq8AUOCc8

After Donnic had left, Varric had attempted to comfort her, but she pushed him away. She wanted to talk to someone who had specifically not known Donnic, someone who she could just rant and vent to without fear. 

Silas was half asleep in his reading chair in the Hawke library, his glasses falling off the end of his nose. He had one of the old purple blankets around his shoulders, his hands sticking out enough to hold the book.

He blinked, closing the book to look up at her. He folded the glasses and put them both on the floor beside him.

"You should be going home by now," Aveline said.

"You're right, I got too comfortable," he yawned. 

"I didn't mean, I mean, you can stay. I just mean you normally go home by now. At least, the last few months."

"It's particularly cold tonight," Silas said.

"That shouldn't bother someone from the Anderfels."

"Is that where I said I was from this time? I could have sworn Par Vollen."

Aveline chuckled weakly, "Anyways, I just meant...well, I can make up the cot in my room. You can even have the bed, I don't think I can sleep anyways."

Silas hesitated and said, "Can I tell you something about my father?"

"I thought you came from the cabbage patch fully formed," Aveline replied, sitting in the chair beside him.

Silas said, "I might have, but no. My parents are a bit of a mystery to me, but from what I know, my Da was out of the picture, and my Ma essentially gave me over so the Chantry Sisters would give her a place to stay. She had a suspicion Da was an apostate, whatever, doesn't matter. They gave me to a lay brother to raise. He was part of the clerics, sort of. So I lived in Denerim with him. He was quiet, never said much, but I never went hungry, never was cold. He was kind, but indifferent to me until the day I accidentally froze his morning tea. He should have turned me in then, and I really thought he was going to, but instead he...he hugged me. He gave me every coin he had from his wallet. I was about 13 so it seemed like a fortune, but it was probably about sixty silvers or so. He told me to head towards the Free Marches before the Chantry could find me. I didn't go at first and he yelled, shouted, screamed until I finally ran out the door."

Aveline admitted, "I don't know what to say."

"There wasn't really a moral to that story, I guess," Silas said quietly. "I just felt like you should know. I'm from Denerim. Hawthorne is my last name. I was born sometime probably in the early winter in 9:06. Probably. I was accidentally living with pirates from the ages of 13-15, started living on the streets here after that, fell into the Underground, because I needed someone to teach me before I set everything on fire. I had a lot of friends, family of my soul, but I lost each one in time. I learned, as best as a man can, how to love deeply and to learn to accept when the people we love have left us, for whatever reason."

His eyes met hers and he smiled weakly. "So there. My mysterious origins. I guess I figured I've learned about you, generally without you wanting me to know, so you should know some deep dark secrets about me. I can't swim, I am terrified of nugs, and I love raspberries more than pretty much anything else."

Aveline found herself smiling and she brushed her hand against his.

"I'll head out," he said. "You look like you could use some space."

"Actually," Aveline admitted, "I could use someone to talk to." 

"I might not be the right person," he said quietly. 

"Fine," she said bitterly. "Then go home."

She turned and stormed out of the room, not looking back.

***

She wasn't in the same room as Donnic when their marriage legally ended. She stayed in her office, only knowing when he returned to give her copy to her. She barely looked up. 

"Write me when you get back to Amaranthine," she said finally. "If you write, I'll read it to Ben. If you want."

Donnic murmured, "Is that all you can say to me? Five years, Aveline. I made a mistake. The biggest mistake of my entire life. I love you. I should never have left, not even-"

"I had pushed you away for months, Donnic," she said quietly. "I didn't listen, I didn't think about how you felt, I just...did. I can't pretend otherwise. I have always tried to do what was right, above all else. I left you long before you left me."

"It's not the same," he argued.

"Maybe not," she admitted, "but it's the truth."

Aveline took his hand in hers and whispered, "I love you and I know you love me. But we can't be who we were before the Rebellion. We tried and it broke us apart. I love you and I need to let you go."

Donnic embraced her and she buried her head in his shoulder. He stroked her hair and she could hear him cry. She wanted to beg him to stay. She knew he would. They would try again, before the war, before Ben, before she had chosen a path she knew he could not take. Before he had left her. This would only end in more pain and suffering for them both. And she loved him too much. 

"Promise you'll let me know you got home safe," she said quietly.

"I promise," he murmured. 

He let go of her and they held each other at arm's length. She kissed him, his hands cupping her face. 

He left without another word and Aveline's chest felt hollow. She had been lucky enough to find deep love twice in her life, and both times she had lost them. She knew then that she couldn't go through this again, not for any man. She had thought Wesley strong and he had died in agony in her arms. She had thought Donnic loyal and he left her and her child to die. She had thrown out one husband and killed the other. She betrayed them just as much as they had betrayed her.

She broke into sobs, biting down on her hand. She tossed books across the room, kicking over her desk. She screamed before finally kneeling and resting her head in her arms. 

***

The Keep was quiet that evening, with only a few others in attendance. It was oddly well planned, as elopements went. A few of Serendipity's closest friends, her family having long lost contact with her. Bran had few friends left, but had asked Gamlen to stand beside him, as his son had refused to come to the wedding. 

Aveline was there for security, officially, but she suspected Bran wanted her there. For nearly two years they had worked side by side. He would never call her his friend, of course, but she had his respect, something hard to come by. 

There was no cleric. Bran was divorced and could not have a religious ceremony, nor would the Chantry bless their union regardless. They spoke their vows to each other, only requiring witnesses.

Cullen stood beside her, the man tearing up. Aveline squeezed his hand. It was nice that there were a few romantics left in the world.

Bran had not been cruel deciding to marry within two months of her divorce. He was still giddy after her victory in the Tourney and still very determined to get himself ousted from his position. She doubted this would be final straw, but one never knew.

They two kissed tenderly and Aveline found her face softening as she applauded. She had meant what she said. She would never regret those five years, even if she hated how they ended. She was not sure if it was worth it, but she knew she would do it again. And that Donnic would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the second last scene was expanded as a slight apology to putting Donnic through the ringer and the Donnic fans reading along. I also will try to have better things happen for everyone soon. Okay, maybe not next Chapter. After that.


	20. Chapter 20

The second anniversary was a vast improvement from the first. The chalked names on the wall had held steady for a few weeks, the longest time since the actual Rebellion. Bran led the ceremony, embracing it. He had been a changed man since his wedding, almost actually pleasant. 

A prayer was held, but no riot broke out. There was escalated crime that night, but nothing that her men couldn't handle. 

There was something almost resembling peace in the city. It made her nervous.

***

Ben smiled widely at seeing her, toddling over.

"Mama!"

"Hi, chou," she greeted, picking him up. "Gamlen, he's supposed to be in bed. He's less than two years old, he needs his sleep."

Gamlen waved her off, continuing his card game. "He's fine. It's barely nightfall. You know how he gets when you're not here."

Aveline rolled her eyes, carrying Ben upstairs into his own room. A lovely side effect of this peace was that the majority of mages had moved out of the Hawke Estate, giving them much more space. She still spent a few nights a month in the barracks, but she missed her son and her nice big bed, however much Brennan might tease her about it. It was so nice after a long day.

Maker smite whoever came up with bureaucracy.

She had finished tucking him in when she heard the bell ring downstairs. It was late for anyone to visit her, so she assumed it was a straggler to Gamlen's little party. She closed the door and headed to her own room. She was in the process of stripping off her day clothes when she heard a knock at the door.

"What is it?" She grumbled.

"It's Varric. I need to talk to you."

Aveline threw her shirt back on and opened the door. Varric leaned against it.

"You're scared," Aveline said, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"There have been people asking questions around Lowtown all day. There's some chick with black hair trying to figure out if anyone knows where Hawke is. I normally wouldn't worry, people all the time try to figure out where she is...but Mama, I'm worried. I've got a bad feeling about this. I feel like this is something official, something bad."

Aveline said, "Stay here tonight. Isabela is still at sea, right?"

Varric nodded. "Far as I know."

"Good," Aveline said, "I want you and Gamlen at the Estate while I ask around. I'm sure it's just nothing."

"I've already got my contacts out and about. Like you said, probably nothing. Just, well, you know our friend was not exactly the most well-liked figure abroad. Apparently this woman is Nevarran or something, rumour is she's with the Chantry. I imagine they're not exactly fond of you either."

"We'll figure it out," Aveline said. "Now, can I get changed, please? Unless you have any other life threatening news?"

Varric shook his head. "Not this moment."

"Then get out of my room."

***

Aveline slept restlessly that night, even with the familiar snores around her. She eventually got up, going into Ben's room. She pulled him into her arms and curled up in her rocking chair, one Gamlen had found in the basement years ago. She held him close to her skin, remembering when he was born, his tiny little form. He had grown so strong, so lively. 

But it was her duty to keep him safe, as it would be for the rest of her life. She couldn't help feeling worried. Whatever this agent wanted, she would not harm her baby.

***

She woke suddenly, hearing something crash. She ran out, holding Ben. She saw the shattered pieces of the door spread through the front hall and soldiers entering. She saw Varric frozen in fear.

"Get out of here," he warned. 

"I'm not leaving-"

"I'm a better liar than you," Varric said. "I'll tell them whatever I need to. But you need to get out of here. You're a more important hostage than me and they have more to lever against you." 

Aveline ran towards the servant's staircase as Ben started crying. Others ran out and she could hear them trying to fight back. She saw Gamlen out of the corner of her eye and he chased after her. She handed him Ben before breaking through the backdoor, knocking a Templar to the ground. She punched the other in the throat, her hand aching. 

They ran into Hightown, a few citizens looking at them strangely. Aveline lead them through an alleyway, leading into public housing. 

"We'll go to the Rose," Gamlen said. "We'll be safe there."

Aveline took Ben back. "You go. If they find you there, the other workers can vouch for you. I'm who they're looking for, I can't put you in danger too...but I can't leave Ben. Not even with you. Go."

Gamlen didn't protest before running. She was slightly disappointed he hadn't put up more of a fight, but was not surprised. She climbed through the barricade, navigating through the apartments in the relative dark. A few lamps helped her find the building where Silas lived. She ran up the stairs, trying to remember which unit was his. As if hearing her, he opened his door and pulled them in. He locked the door behind him, putting his lamp on the bedside table. 

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded, shaking.

"Get into bed, quickly," he said. "I'll put a barrier around the room. They won't be able to see us. Go."

Aveline sat with her back against the wall, holding a crying Ben. She saw a brief shimmer as the magical shield went up. Silas walked through it and climbed up beside her. They both heard voices outside, stomping up the stairs. He held onto her, as the barrier wasn't large. Ben quieted, even as Aveline shook. Silas stroked the top of her head, murmuring for both of them to stay calm. 

The night was long. Throughout, they heard cries for help, but Silas kept the barrier around them and Aveline did not let go of her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Look! We're actually getting close to Inquisition plot. I meant to have like two chapters before Sebastian shows up and well, that all happened. I suck. 
> 
> Also, in French they call a cute little child your "little cabbage." It's adorable.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact about my writing process: I always have more done than I've put online. Typically I have one chapter ready to go just in case something comes up so I can be nice to my readers. Well, this is a queue chapter. I've thrown my back out and it's pretty difficult to type lying down. Hopefully I'll be back on my feet soon enough. I might write some smaller stuff in the mean time, but we shall see.

Silas had eventually fallen asleep, but Aveline lay awake. When it grew quiet, she picked up her sleeping child from Silas' arms. She gently brushed the hair from his face before leaving the room, locking the door behind her.

Aveline walked in just her trousers and shirt to the Keep. She shivered, even in the fall air. She went up the stairs and entered the great doors. Upon her arrival, Brennan spotted her and embraced her. She cleared her throat and backed off.

"It's good to see you alive, ma'am," Brennan said. "I had our men combing the streets to look for you."

"Damage report, Lieutenant," Aveline ordered, walking towards her office.

"One civilian casualty, seven reported missing. Parts of Lowtown were raided, but they mostly focused on Hightown. Not a big group, but well equipped."

"Send scouts out," she instructed. "I don't want these people breaking through our walls again. We need to deepen our defenses. Get the Knight-Captain here. This has been a serious breach, we need to discuss security."

"Ma'am, no one has seen the Knight-Captain since yesterday. It is believed he may be among those captured."

Aveline made it to her office, putting Ben in his playpen. She then turned to face Brennan again.

"No one?"

"I took lunch with him myself yesterday," Brennan said. "He said he had a meeting that evening, but apparently he never showed up."

Aveline saw the envelope on her desk. There were a few letters, one she recognized with Donnic's scrawl, but this one was laid in the centre. No return address, not even sealed. 

Brennan continued talking as Aveline opened it and unfolded the letter. 

"Lieutenant," Aveline instructed, "wait."

_Aveline,_

_Forgive me for what has happened. I can only pray that few were harmed. Believe me when I say that I have not made this decision easily, but I know it in my heart to be the honourable thing to do. I pray that a woman as noble as yourself will understand that._

_Agents of the Divine have been corresponding with me for some time. They are planning to create an independent group in order to study what has happened in Kirkwall and to prevent it from happening again. They were impressed by my record here in the city and I have been recruited as a military advisor. It was to be secret until I had left the Marches, but I respect you too much to find this out through anyone other than myself. By the time you read this, I will be gone regardless._

_The Chantry has been searching for Hawke for sometime. A Seeker has been given permission to extract information from her friends, family, and associates in order to discover her whereabouts. I had no idea, Aveline, please believe me. They were looking for you. I insisted you knew nothing, but they were determined. If you are reading this then you were protected. I promise you, they will not come for you again. I am told they have captured another, but I do not know who. I will try to make sure they are unharmed._

_Serving with you has been an honour. We may not have always agreed, but I know I leave Kirkwall safely in your hands. I was once told an expression that the Qunari have. When the time comes, I shall not seek you out on the battlefield. I pray the Chantry does not act against all you have done in this city and I will do my best to ensure its protection. You have my greatest respect and I am sorry I could not say goodbye in person._

_Cullen_

Aveline folded the note up and Brennan asked, "Ma'am?"

Aveline asked, "Where is Varric?"

"Your dwarf friend is on the list of those reported missing, ma'am. I was going to-"

"Send out a ship with the mark of Kirkwall, bearing a white flag. You will bring them this message. A boat will seek it out and they are to deliver this to their Captain. Do you understand, Brennan?"

Brennan looked on in confusion as Aveline scribbled something out quickly on the back of the letter. She handed it over to her.

"Send Constable Lia," Aveline instructed. "Now. Then do not leave my son. He is to be monitored until I return."

Aveline left quickly and raced across Hightown until she reached the Red Lantern district. She pushed her way through the early morning crowd of the Rose until she found Gamlen half asleep in his chair.

Aveline sighed, "They had to take Varric and not you. Get your ass to the Keep, Amell. You'll answer whatever questions my Lieutenant has and bring my son home. Do we understand?"

Gamlen grumbled and nodded. Aveline rebraided her hair and left. There were seven of her citizens missing. She intended to get them all back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Inquisition plot, guys! Yeeeeessss.
> 
> Also, this is lovingly stolen by a plot device in M*A*S*H* where like every season Hawkeye just does exposition by writing letters to his Dad.

Aveline rose from her desk the moment she heard Isabela's voice. She crossed the threshold of her office and embraced her. 

"I'm fine, big girl," Isabela teased. "The Inquisition didn't even know I was floating around. I arranged for a few guards to "lose track" of most of your missing citizens. A few came back, a few took one of my other ships to Antiva."

"And Varric?"

Isabela admitted, "They still have Varric."

Aveline growled, "I gave you one thing to do, one thing!"

"And I rescued twelve people!" Isabela responded. "Risking my own men. Varric is under heavy guard. If I go anywhere near him, either of us, we will be caught. His best chance is if we figure out.-Maker, I can't believe I'm going to say this-a diplomatic exchange."

Aveline stared at her as Isabela said, "What? I said that right. I know I did."

Aveline sat back down slowly as Isabela continued, "Look, one of my deckhands got a good look at him. He's all right. He looks healthy, has a good shit-eating grin. And I have a note from our dear Knight-Captain. I even didn't try to steam it open."

Aveline took the clearly ripped envelope, rolling her eyes. She tossed it on the pile with the rest of the mail Isabela delivered.

"Go talk to Bran then," Aveline said, glancing over to Brennan. "I can't deal with this right now."

They closed the door as they left, leaving Aveline with three envelopes sitting on her desk. She reached for the torn envelope first.

_Knight-Captain Hendyr,_

_I will keep this brief, as I will admit that my communications are being monitored for the time being. I will simply write this: I will not let harm come to your friend. Out of respect for you, I will ensure that he will be treated fairly and given lodging. I cannot release him out of custody, for I do believe he has information we desperately need. But that is the most I can do. Please trust me as I trust you._

_Commander Rutherford_

"Well," she muttered to herself, "I guess at least one person doesn't know about the divorce. That's comforting."

She pushed it aside and looked at the next two. She sighed when she recognized the handwriting of the next. Speaking of the divorce...

_Dear Aveline,_

_You were right. Susan is a ridiculous name for a mule. Every time I'm chasing her down the field, the neighbours make fun of my ugly, disobedient wife. I think I might give up actually farming on the land. Once again, you are right. I am not made for the country._

_I hope you are doing well. Give Ben a kiss for me. Let him know the next time our mutual friend is in port that his birthday present will finally be ready. Hopefully. Carpentry turns out to not be as easy as I thought._

_Love,  
Donnic_

The word "love" has stopped making her feel ill in his letters. It meant nothing deeper now than what it was. They would always love each other, which had not changed, even if they were no longer right for each other. Maybe one day they would even be happy for the other person to remarry...

She tossed the thought aside before opening the last letter, her hand nearly dropping it. 

_Sister,_

_I have missed you every day since I have left. I have wanted to write so often, but it was never safe to. Maker, it's still not safe to, but I had to risk it this once. Our pirate has recently made contact with a new companion of mine and I've managed to pass this on. It might be a few months old, but hopefully nothing has changed on my end by that point. Hopefully._

_I married him. I know you'll think that foolish, but I did. By some miracle, we have a boy now. I'm told our sons were born within a few months of each other. It's rather incredible, isn't it? I know neither of us are particularly faithful, but you do have to wonder sometimes. I heard about your separation. I am sorry, even though you might worry that I am now boasting that I was right. If I were there with you, I might, but only so you would have a fair chance to smack me across the head._

_I can't tell you where I am, but I promise to you that all three of us are perfectly safe and a particular member of my family has not done anything illegal as of late. Fatherhood seems to have mellowed him out. I wish I could be there to help you through what comes next, but we both know I would only put you in more danger. And I think I always needed you more than you needed me, my battle-axe._

_I look forward to the day when our sons will play together while we drink ourselves silly under the table._

_I love you,  
Birdy _

Aveline laughed out loud, sniffing back tears. She folded this one gently and put it back in her drawer. The other two followed suite. She ran her hand against the desk before rising. She needed to get back to work. She could hear Bran's groan even from here.


	23. Chapter 23

For the second time in as many years, it once again started to rain. It did start steadily as before, but began in one thunderous clap. Then it did not stop.

The seas were clear for supplies to come in and out this time, and the roads were for the most part secure. Word of Aveline's victory had caused Kirkwall to be held in high esteem for many of the more minor lords and ladies of the city-states. Each in their own way sent aid and Kirkwall sent back thanks.

But Starkhaven remained quiet.

Bran sent an emissary and Aveline sent Constable Lia to accompany him. Now they simply had to wait.

The rains still fell.

***

Ben started walking just after his first birthday, but now at nearly two years, he was running. Gamlen was growing exhausted. Though it was greatly amusing to see the lush covered in porridge and chasing after a toddler, she knew he was right. At the very least, she should be spending more time with her son. 

Ben was happily splashing in a puddle when she came to the Estate. He jumped up and held his muddy arms up. Aveline laughed and picked him up, smothering him with kisses. Gamlen was asleep in a chair nearby. 

"Petit chou, you've made such a mess!" She teased. 

"Mama," he laughed. "No mess."

"Uh huh," she teased. 

She carried him inside, wiping his face with her scarf. Several mages sitting around gossiping. They waved absentmindedly to her before going back to talking. This generation didn't fear the City Guard, for better or for worse. 

She walked into the kitchen, hearing two familiar laughs. Silas and Isabela were playing Wicked Grace at the table, apparently a few drinks from passing out.

"Is no one actually watching my son?" She sighed. 

Isabela put down her mug and giggled behind her hand. "I thought Gamlen was out there. You know he loves a roll around in the mud."

Silas said sheepishly, "I thought he was asleep."

Aveline rolled her eyes. "Fantastic. Reliable lot you all are." 

"Oh! Big girl! I got a letter for you from Varric. You should hear what he's managed to convince the Seeker with this time. Apparently you killed a dragon with your bare hands and you and Donnic had a threesome with Fenris."

Aveline took the piece of paper, blushing. She folded it and put it in her pocket.

"Might I remind you, wench," Aveline hissed, "that my son is picking up words left and right and I'd prefer if they'd be civilized."

Isabela shrugged. "You can't read Trade, I didn't want you to miss out on the juicy bits. Maker, you've gotten so boring. You never let me have any fun."

Silas laughed, "I don't think even she can stop you from having fun, Bela."

They both broke into giggles and Aveline sighed, pouring herself some water. She drank it quickly before taking the servant's stairs back up to the bath. She cleaned Ben off the best she could before putting on the kettle. It was too damp and cold out, she needed to make sure they were both warmed up. She stripped down to her base trousers and shirt and rubbed her arms. 

Ben babbled away on the floor as she poured in the first of the warm water into the cold. She filled it again just as she heard a knock on the door.

"No, Isabela, you can't join in too," Aveline groaned. 

"Actually, it's me."

Aveline picked up Ben and opened the door, seeing Silas on the other side.

"I heard the water, I thought you might want some help," he said.

Silas poured the water in and moved his hand through it, the water bubbling as it grew hot. He cooled it slightly and Aveline tested it with her fingers.

"Sorry, about earlier," Silas apologized. "I should have kept a better eye on him."

"It's not your fault," Aveline grumbled. "I've been relying on all of you to do my job for me. I'm his mother, I should be responsible and not tossing him at anyone who will hold him."

"I'm a little drunk right now," Silas admitted, "but I'll say the same thing when I'm not. No one can ever call you irresponsible or unreliable. Though you do have a good throwing arm, so the tossing makes sense...now, you go have a bath and try not to drown."

Aveline pushed him out and closed the door. She hesitated before locking it and stripping down. She went into the tub, sighing happily before pulling Ben in with her. He paddled around a little, splashing her. She giggled and splashed him back. He shrieked with laughter and she cuddled him to her.

***

The moment the sun broke through the clouds it seemed that all of Kirkwall went outside. It was likely to rain again at any moment, but at least it was a respite. Aveline sat out in the Estate's gardens with Ben, a small puppy chasing him and the other children around. Ben stumbled and fell, beginning to cry. Aveline tried not to laugh and picked him, kissing his scraped knees.

"Knight-Captain."

Aveline turned around, seeing Brennan in full uniform. Gamlen stood nervously nearby, as if waiting to be arrested. 

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Aveline asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you on your holiday, but I need you to come back to the Keep. It's urgent."

Aveline sighed, "Whatever it is, I am sure you can handle it. I've been working nearly non-stop for two years, unless we count the three months I was trying not to die from childbirth. This is only my second day off. Can I not have one moment of peace without the city falling apart?"

Brennan said politely, "I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important, Captain. We all know you need your rest. The Viscount needs your advice."

"Is it on what to buy for his anniversary?" Aveline chuckled. "Or what to name his new mabari? The man has no sense of what "important" is anymore. You go handle it, Brennan, I trust you."

"Constable Lia has come back from Starkhaven," Brennan said quietly.

"Alone?" Aveline asked.

Brennan nodded.

Aveline groaned, handing Ben back over to Gamlen.

"Break's over, Amell," she grumbled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys. Home stretch! Time for Annexing of Kirkwall! Thank you all for your patience. The action is about to start. Like in two chapters. But Sebastian is in the next one! For now, some feels.

"Prince Sebastian Vael has taken Starkhaven."

It was a sentence Aveline had known, deep down in her gut, that she would one day hear. It was something she feared from the moment she sided with Hawke. She had seen the ire in his eyes. The man would one day seek his revenge.

And now he was in the perfect position to do so.

Aveline sat as Lia continued her report. "We made it to the city within two weeks. We were apprehended at the gates and brought to the castle. Lord Ferron and I were separated and I was brought to the dungeons. Ferron was questioned and I-"

Aveline growled, "If that bastard hurt you-"

"I'm fine," Lia promised. "I was there for less than three days. I was scuffed up a bit, but it takes more than a few kicks to hurt me. I was released and brought to his throne. The castle was still in chaos, we arrived just shortly after his success. I was to bring a message back to you."

"And Ferron? Is he prisoner still?" Bran asked.

"He is a guest," Lia said, "but yes, practically, he is a prisoner."

"What is this message?" Aveline asked.

"The Prince is to be officially crowned within the month. It would show a sign of peace between our city and his if Viscount Bran was to attend the ceremony."

"It is a trap," Aveline said.

"Clearly," Bran sighed," but I cannot leave one of our nobility to die, as will likely happen if Lord Ferron is to stay in his custody."

"He will not have the strength to march on Kirkwall yet," Aveline insisted. "We build our defenses and prepare, start making alliances with the other cities."

"We barely made enough connections to supply us with food this rainy season," Bran reminded. "To create an army to rise against the largest city in the Free Marches? We would be playing our hand too quickly. He must make the first move if we are to have any sympathy. We will send our best wishes and offer to house one of his subjects here in an exchange of friendship."

"Offer?" Aveline asked skeptically.

"Insist," Bran corrected. "It would be only fair."

"He also asks for an official declaration of support," Lia added.

"In what endeavor?" Bran asked.

"I honestly do not know," Lia admitted.

Aveline said quietly, "Bran, make no allegiance other to that of our city. We will not know if he has chosen allies or what he has planned. Send regards, but nothing further. Then we must prepare."

Bran admitted, "I have much to think about and discuss with the council. Inform your men, but do not panic them. It is possible that we can avoid war yet."

***

Gamlen scowled as he stomped up the stairs. "I did not leave this city when the bloody Qunari took over, I did not leave when my sister was murdered, I did not leave when the Templars went mad and all hell broke loose. I will not leave this city because you think some little boy might decide to play war at some point."

"You don't know Sebastian like I do," Aveline protested. "This isn't just political bullshit: this is revenge. He will not stop until he finds Anders and kills him."

"Well, he's not here," Gamlen said. "He probably knows that."

"It doesn't matter," Aveline said. "A lot of us were still involved. You're Hawke's uncle, he might go after you. I turned the entire city's military against him. He will try to kill me and I intend to get him first. But I am not risking my son's life. Please, Gamlen-"

"No," Gamlen said firmly. "I like the kid, I do, but I am not leaving my homeland. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die here in the house I was born in. This was my city long before it was yours, girl. I am not leaving it. You want to off your kid onto someone else, fine, but it's not going to be me."

Aveline felt her heart sink and Gamlen's face softened. 

He apologized, "I can't. Even just to get him to Amaranthine. I'm not letting that asshole drive me out of my home, not even to protect your boy. This house is the only thing I have left. He doesn't get it too."

Aveline said, "If I could get a hold of Isabela in time, I would get her to bring him to Donnic, but it might be too late by that point and she'd never be able to take him in land. I need to bring the least attention to him as possible in order for him to get out of the Free Marches alive."

"You have other friends who could help you," Gamlen reminded, nodding towards the library. 

Aveline hesitated and shook her head. "I can't."

Gamlen shrugged and walked off, leaving Aveline on the stairs. She walked down slowly, hearing Silas lecturing a group of teenagers. She opened the door, trying not to laugh at their sheepish, blushing faces. Silas glanced up at her with a smirk before continuing.

"And while this lubrication _is_ safe for internal usage, it is dangerous to use with a more natural sheath, as it will cause swelling, rashes, and potentially will cause the sheath to become less effective. If one is using it for this purpose, they should also be careful to use their mana sparingly as to not drench their partner or to pass out during intercourse."

Silas paused to let a student finish an uncomfortable cough. "In conclusion, if you are wanting to practice creation spells, I would advise testing it on a non-sentient being first and under less stressful circumstances. Alternatively, you could simply purchase a bottle of water-based oil, available almost at every store. So unless anyone has any questions..."

The six kids darted from the room and Silas finally let himself laugh.

"You don't want to know the mess Sylvia stumbled upon this morning. She's currently giving the other half of the class a lecture about the same thing. She just sent me anyone with a penis. Maker. I do not remember being that desperate as a teenager."

Aveline tried to smile and he frowned. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There is a very good chance that we will be going to war within the year," she said. "The new Prince of Starkhaven was once a friend of mine. But he thinks I betrayed him. I did, but it was the right thing to do. It is only a matter of time before he strikes back. I know that if manages to break through our defenses, he will try to kill me."

"Unless he is a giant, I don't think he has a demon's chance in the Fade," Silas chuckled. "I imagine you could just flick him away like an ant."

"I appreciate your confidence," she said, "but I have to be realistic. Kirkwall might not survive another siege. And I cannot be everywhere at once. I asked Gamlen a favour, but he has said he will not do it. So I find myself forced to ask you."

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No, it was just something I didn't want to put on you," she said. "You have responsibilities here too, just like I do. I can't ask you to abandon them."

"What do you need, Captain?" He asked, his brow furrowed. 

"I need to get Ben out of Kirkwall," she said, her heart sinking. "He's not safe here. If Sebastian finds out I have a son...Ben will never stop being in danger. I need to get him to Amaranthine, to his father. But...there's a very good chance if you did it, you'd be stuck in Ferelden. Possibly forever. I couldn't ask it of a friend, not even you."

"How long would the journey be?" Silas asked.

Aveline's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

"Two weeks there, two weeks back?" He asked. "Probably less, Amaranthine is pretty far north. I managed to sneak into Kirkwall once and I was a teenager. I'd definitely be much better at it than as an adult. Besides, the other teachers can take over my duties for now. And if I don't get back...well, I've hear Amaranthine is very nice this time of year, despite the sentient darkspawn that occasionally pop up."

Aveline stammered, "I don't...I don't know what to..."

"Hey, you've done enough for me. A little vacation with my favourite toddler, not the worst thing in the world. Kirkwall doesn't need me for a month. I trust in your ability to keep us out of war for the next few weeks, can you do that?"

Aveline nodded. "I'll try."

"I'll pack my things," Silas said, "and talk to the others. Let me know when we leave."

"Thank you," she murmured.

Silas hesitated before putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"You're doing the right thing," he reassured. 

"I can't talk about it or I'm going to start crying," she admitted. "So...you go. Please."

Silas let go and started to walk out the room, but she pulled him back. Her hand rested on his arm and his eyes met hers.

"Be careful," she warned. "Don't get you or my son killed."

He smirked wearily. "I'll try."

***

It was growing closer to dawn and she could not put it off much longer. After a restless sleep, Aveline managed to pull herself off of the bed. Ben was still sleeping and she picked him up gently. He babbled a little in his sleep and she held him close to her. He was already getting so big. What if it was a year until she saw him again? A three year old, no longer a baby. Already making friends and learning his first letters. What if it were two? Or three? Would he even remember her?

She knew it was selfish, but she wanted to run off with him herself. Someone else could take care of the city, if only they left her and her son alone.

But would anywhere be safe? If Sebastian was left in power, eventually he would find them. The only way to truly protect her son was if she saved Kirkwall, his birthplace, his homeland.

And he couldn't be anywhere near her while it happened.

She could hear someone just outside the door, probably about to tell her that they needed to go. She wasn't sure who nor did she care. She rose before the knock but let Silas enter on his own.

"It's time," he said softly. 

Aveline shook her head and Silas stroked her shoulder, nodding. 

"It's safer if we go now," he said. "I've got everything packed, it's already aboard the Ruby Blood. We just need...you know."

Aveline said nothing as Silas wrapped her sweater around her. She was almost silent as she put on her boots and coat, flipping the hood up. She followed Silas through the streets as if she might follow a funeral procession, letting him guide her through the lanes and alleys down to the dock. 

The rain grew heavier as they reached the ship. Isabela disembarked, waiting to take Ben from her. Aveline hesitated, holding him closer.

"You could still come with us," Isabela said. "You don't have to stay here."

Aveline shook her head. "Just...just a second..."

Aveline looked down at Ben, who had been busily chatting with Silas.

"Chou," she murmured.

Ben looked up. "Mama?"

"You're going to go with Aunt Isabela to go see Dad. Uncle Silas is going to go with you and you'll have a fun trip. I'll miss you, but you're going to have such a good time. Je t'aime, chou."

"Je t'aime, Mama."

Aveline kissed him and he giggled. She bit her lip before handing him to Isabela. The pirate gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went aboard before they grew too wet. Aveline started crying and she grabbed Silas, embracing him.

"I'll be back soon," he promised. "I'll have all sorts of adorable stories about Ben, gossip about how awful Donnic looks, and maybe some treats for you. It's going to be okay, Aveline. I swear to you."

"You better come back in one piece, mage," she grumbled. 

He smirked before letting go of her and climbing aboard. Aveline watched as the deckhands prepared to go, Isabela standing near the edge, her hat blocking most of the rain. 

Aveline watched the ship leave the harbour and she felt like she might die. She was transfixed, unable to move. She had no memory of walking back home, of her head hitting the pillow, of sobbing late into the morning.

She only remembered that heartbreak when she saw her son for possibly the last time in her life.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK LOOK SEBASTIAN PLOT BE PROUD OF ME

For once, Bran actually sat on his throne. He had wanted Serendipity by his side, but she politely suggested it might be wiser for them both for her to simply be part of the crowd. Aveline had also wanted to stand beside him, but Brennan had convinced her to lay low with the other guards. The least attention she made, the better. 

The trumpets blared as Sebastian came forward, his honour guard falling behind him. The crowd bowed politely as he passed, coming to pause at the bottom of the steps. Aveline looked anxiously up at Bran. Tradition said that Sebastian was to come and kiss Bran's hand. He was clearly waiting for Bran to cede first.

Which Bran had no intention of doing.

After an uncomfortable silence, Bran rose and walked down the steps, offering his hand.

"I apologize, Prince," Bran said insincerely, "I never imagined such a young man as yourself would have such trouble with his joints."

Sebastian kissed his hand unwillingly and the two men stood, facing each other on equal ground.

"I thank you for your warm wishes for my coronation," Sebastian said, bowing his head. "I wanted to make my first journey as Prince to visit my the city that housed me for so long. It is great to see it in such...capable hands." 

"Thank you," Bran said stiffly.

"I hear as well that congratulations are in order," Sebastian said. "You are a newlywed, after all. Or is that not common knowledge?"

"I find that one does not need to boast about finding love in their life," Bran said, "but I thank you regardless."

He glanced very quickly over to Lia, who was standing beside Serendipity. He glanced back at Sebastian.

"It is a shame you have not found a wife of your own," Bran said with a sneer. "It would be a shame if more of the Vael line was to be erased from history without another heir."

Sebastian chuckled, "They say it is better to marry than to burn, Bran, but I imagine in your case the correct passage reads that it is better to dig a sewer than to allow refuse to accumulate."

To his credit, Bran's face remained unchanged. 

"Will we benefit from your wisdom much longer, Prince?"

"I hope to make an extended stay in Kirkwall," Sebastian said. "There is much I hope to discuss with you. Perhaps after dinner tonight, we can work on an official agreement of peace."

Bran bowed his head. "Until this eve, then."

The trumpets sounded as Sebastian left the throne room. He glanced in Aveline's direction and a chill ran down her spine.

Bran gestured for Aveline to come to his side and she did so, kneeling beside him.

"Make sure he is watched and guarded," Bran said quietly. "He is always to be monitored. Make sure his men are plied with wine and whatever sort of ass they fancy. Make sure the Prince is not harmed and make sure he is kept in Hightown proper or properly escorted through the rest of the city."

Aveline nodded and signaled to her men. She gave out her orders quietly before walking out of the room and towards the barracks. 

***

Aveline felt incredibly uncomfortable in evening wear. The Prince had insisted, apparently, on her presence at dinner. She would have rather go streaking through Darktown, but she promised Bran. Brennan helped her with the back of her dress, murmuring all sorts of reassurances to her. Aveline didn't care how many guards with swords would be there to protect her. She wanted a sword. And armour. Not silk. Ill-fitting silk that she had to borrow from a friend of a friend of a friend.

She finally entered the dinner hall on her own and a servant guided her over to her assigned seat. Sebastian's eyes met hers as she was placed beside him. She sat down slowly, never turning her back on him.

"Captain du Lac," he said kindly, "it is good to see you again. You are looking absolutely lovely this evening."

"My Lord," she said curtly. "Nobility suits you."

He pushed her chair in for her and put his hand on her nearly bare shoulder.

"I am surprised to have seen you," he murmured. "I thought you would fled for your home country with your son."

Aveline steeled herself not to react. "My son is spending time with his father. It is good for a boy to have a strong male figure in his life."

"Aye, though it seems strange to send him in the company of a heathenness pirate and a dangerous apostate. It seems you have more and more of Hawke's recklessness than I first imagined."

"If you have hurt my boy," Aveline said with a smile, nodding to another Lady, "I will flay you myself and leave your intestines for the birds to eat as the Avaar do. Do I make myself clear?"

"I have no intention of hurting an innocent at this time, Aveline. I simply want you to be aware of the stakes. You cannot send your loved ones far enough away that I cannot find them. You and I both respect justice. You should help me while I carry it out. I can bring peace to Kirkwall that your Viscount never could. He is a sinful man, Aveline, and he will only lead Kirkwall to ruin."

Aveline glanced over at Bran, rolling his eyes as he talked to a Lady Nyla, Serendipity lightly touching his hand before talking to one of Sebastian's honour guard. 

"Are you really so bitter?" Aveline asked, turning to face him. "You've gotten what you wanted, Sebastian. Starkhaven is yours. There is nothing here that you want."

"I want vengeance," Sebastian said firmly. "The mages killed this city and now they own it. The murderer who started the rebellion roams free with his lover. The Maker cannot allow this to continue. This city harbours those like him, the apostates who spit in Andraste's face with every breath they take. I know you are not a faithful woman, but surely you can see what comes next. Kirkwall can join Starkhaven or face holy war."

"You threaten a lot for a man sitting in his enemy's home," she reminded.

"If you kill me now," he said, "there will be a war like you have never imagined. My men will slaughter yours. So let us talk like civilized beings, shall we?"

Aveline said nothing before he asked, "Do you know where Hawke and Anders are?"

"No," Aveline said.

"Do you know where the rest of our so-called 'friends' are?"

"No," she murmured.

"Do you know which mages plotted with him?"

"No."

Sebastian gripped her hand under the table. "Would you tell me if you did?"

She looked at him and grinned. "No."

Sebastian let go of her hand and whispered, "I'd advise you to reconsider your answer. Remember that there is a ship on it's way back to Kirkwall with someone precious of yours onboard. One word from me and it sinks before it reaches the shore. I'll let it land, as a sign of mercy. But know that if you fight me, there will be no place to run to, no where to hide."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sebastian," she hissed. "But I will send you to Hell myself if you ever threaten me again."

"Time for the first course," Sebastian said, gesturing to the servants. "Are you ready, dear Captain?"

She spat, "Lay on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Sebastian's little "banter" suggesting that sex workers are essentially sewers is paraphrased from a really bullshit thing St. Augustine said. Also, the line before it from Paul. So basically my two of my least favourite theologians. I may have a character I like get some actually good theological points to share with the class. We shall see.
> 
> I have a Religious Studies degree, if you could not already guess.


	26. Chapter 26

Aveline waited outside Bran's office for a long time before finally being called in. The man looked as if he hadn't slept in the four days since Sebastian had left. There was a good chance that he hadn't. 

"What has the Council suggested?" Aveline asked.

"A dozen things," Bran said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Political marriages, bribery, building a proper chantry and praying, virgin sacrifices, anarchy...none of them have been particularly good ideas."

"So what do we do?"

Bran sighed, "What would you do?"

"What I already did," Aveline said. "Tell him to go to Void or I'd take him there myself. I'm not negotiating with that man so he can destroy the city we've spent nearly three years trying to rebuild. If he wants a holy war, he'll have to go through me first."

Bran smirked. "I feel the same way."

"What?" Aveline asked in surprise.

"I feel like refusing to negotiate with a terrorist will finally get me out of office," he said tiredly. "What do you think?" 

Aveline chuckled, "Better than most of your attempts."

"There's a Ferelden expression: "Go big or go home". I feel like that is applicable here. If that bastard wants our city, he'll pry it from our dead hands. Tell the guard to prepare. Store every grain of food, arm every civilian."

Aveline nodded. "As you wish."

"What I wish is that the rest of the Free Marches left us the shit alone," Bran admitted. "Maybe they'll finally get the hint."

***

Despite his promise, Aveline still watched the harbour every night in fear. What if the Bloody Ruby had been forced to turn around and Ben was still onboard? What if Isabela was captured, what if-

She didn't let herself think the last sentence. 

Finally, one of Isabela's ships was spotted, despite the reports of Starkhaven ships still being sighted not far from their borders. Aveline went down to the Docks herself in her civilian clothes, racing. She waited impatiently for the crew to disembark. A deckhand handed her a letter from Isabela and started to read it in quick bursts:

_He's fine, stop worrying, like seriously, I can watch  
Donnic has this really weird tan line, it's hilarious  
he wouldn't even make a move. Have I gotten old? Fat? I'm still hot, right?  
I know I'm hot, why am I asking_

"Hey."

Aveline looked up to see Silas before her. 

"Is Ben alright?" She asked.

"As Isabela's letter will confirm," Silas teased. "Ben is fine. You should be worrying about me. Those last few days were chaotic. I thought either the water would swallow us or Starkhaven would sink us."

"It's just you?" Aveline asked. "Isabela-"

"Is on a different boat. She likes spreading her time out on all of them. Just me. You sound disappointed."

"No," she sighed, "just..."

Silas frowned. "Okay. Well...I guess, good to see you too..."

"Wait," she said. "I...do you want to go get a drink?"

"I think I'd rather have something to eat and a nap," he admitted. "Maybe another time."

"Is everything okay?" She asked. 

Silas said nothing and she studied his face. He looked a year older since she had last seen him, his grey flecks now distinct lines in his locks. 

"Everything's fine," he promised. "I'm just tired."

***

Aveline tried to read Isabela's letter on the way home, but the rain-washed most of the ink away. She got the gist of it. Isabela had dropped them off. Ben was happy, Donnic looked like a farmer, Silas was no fun. Nothing of great consequence.

Yet she still had a sour feeling in her stomach. Something was not quite right. Why had Silas been acting so distant? Had something happened to him on the way back? Had Sebastian...she couldn't even fathom. She needed to find out, for her own sake, or she wouldn't be able to sleep. And she had enough reasons as of late to lay awake at night. 

She turned direction and started heading to Silas' apartment. She climbed up the stairs, nodding to a few people she recognized, before finally knocking on his door. By the third set of knocks, he finally opened the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked flatly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He laughed tiredly, "You never take no for an answer, do you? You want to come in, fine. I'll tell you all about Ferelden and you'll finally accept that everything is fine and just let me sleep. Right?"

She nodded and came in. He closed the door behind her and lit a few more candles. She sat down on the bed as he yawned.

"I'm going to lie down while we do this," he apologized. "Nudge me if I doze off."

Silas lay on his back, his eyes closing somewhat. "We got there in about 11 days. Ben hates boats apparently, which broke Isabela's heart and gave me a terrible headache. Lots of crying, lots of singing that terrible song about the bear who went to the fair. One day inland. Isabela left. I stayed for a few days to get my stomach sorted out. Apparently, I don't like boats either. Went into town, did some shopping, visited a few friends at Vigil's Keep and then I took another boat back home. That part was interesting. Big storm and as I said, Starkhaven ship following us. Didn't do anything, but it scared the living shit out of me."

"But...we're okay."

"You and I?" He asked. "We're just fine. Unless you have decided you hate me over these past few weeks. Which seems cruel, since I haven't been here to defend myself."

"You just seem..."

Silas rested on his elbows and looked up at her. His hair was starting to curl as it grew longer, almost hitting his shoulders now. His normally clean-shaven skin was now covered in a short salt and pepper beard. 

"I was just worried about you," she admitted.

"Aw," he teased, lying back down, "how sweet."

"Maybe...maybe you should move back to the Estate," she said finally. "It might be safer there."

"I doubt it, since your Prince is probably going to go after anyone associated with you...oh...that explains it then, doesn't it? You were worried I wasn't coming back."

The quick flutter in her heart betrayed her. "Of course. I was scared. He knew about you and Isabela taking Ben to Ferelden. I didn't want anything bad to happen to any of you."

"Of course," he muttered. "By all means do anything else but admit you're fond of me."

Aveline went bright red and Silas sat up again.

"Did I say that aloud?" He asked, going pale. 

"You're tired and I've been an imposition," she said. "I am sorry. I will...just...shit."

Silas apologized, "Listen, just...I'm sorry. I am. Can we just forget about it?"

"But you're right," she said slowly. "I do care about you. You're...you're my friend and I don't have a lot of friends in my life right now. I trust you. I trust you with my life, entirely. I hope...I hope that is enough for you."

"For someone who speaks her mind so clearly and loudly to anyone she pleases," Silas chuckled, "you are being remarkably restrained. Then let me be the direct one, Aveline."

"I'd rather you didn't," Aveline admitted quietly. 

"As you wish," he said in disappointment. "Then please...just let me rest."

Aveline asked angrily, "What do you want from me? I am not some maiden to go lusting after any man who shows her a bit of kindness. You...you tease me and bait me. You...whatever you want from me, I can't give it."

"Are we being honest with each other now?" He asked. "Perfect. You work too hard. You never ask for help. You push people out of your life when you think caring about them is inconvenient. You can be rude and strict and absolutely brutal when you want to be. You're the physically strongest person I've ever seen and that scares the shit out of me, even if it's really hot. You've got a hell of a temper too, so that doesn't help. And when you fall apart, you're out, you're done, you're gone. There's nothing in between with you. You feel things so strongly and you hate to be reminded that."

"Are you finished insulting me yet?" Aveline scowled.

"Yes. You can retaliate now, if you wish."

"You're sarcastic, insincere, and fool hardy. You agree to anything someone asks you to do because...you're like a damn little mabari puppy who wants everyone to clap every time it does something clever. You bait and tease and you just...just...ugh."

"I think that's only three things," he said. "Maybe four. You can keep going, if you want. Seems only fair."

"What is wrong with you?" She asked. "You were the one who practically forced yourself into my life. If I'm such terrible company, then you don't have to spend time with me. You got what you wanted and it's nothing else you can mooch off of me. I put this entire city in jeopardy because you kept pestering me. Maybe you can go flirt with Sebastian and see if that gets you anything this time."

Silas' face fell. "Is that-"

"How I feel? Yes. So there you go. That's what happens when I stop restraining myself, Silas. I tell the truth. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Aveline's heart raced. _No. No. No. No._. That was not what she wanted to say. She wanted to say how she sought him out when she needed someone because he was tender. He loved without abandon, without question. When someone needed him, he gave himself to them, completely. He was passionate and untamed. While every other man she had loved was sharp and hard, he was unsure of himself, a little clumsy even. He was-

Wait. 

"Yes," he murmured. "I'm glad. We can stop pretending now, I guess. You were a good ally while it lasted, at least. Be safe, Captain. When the time comes to defend our city, well, you know where I'll be. I may not be the best fighter, but I'll do what I can. We all will."

_No._

Aveline left, slamming the door behind her. Her heart felt like it might explode, it was beating too fast. She leaned against it until it opened. She fell slightly, but turned and pointed at Silas.

"Good night," she said firmly.

He frowned. "Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, half way through this I was like "am I really going to pair Aveline with an OC? Isn't that like cheating or something?" and then I realized that I don't care and need to get this show going.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been Serendipity's idea in the end to have the summer solstice festival. The city needed a way to release. Four months of waiting for Starkhaven to invade...it was beginning to weigh on too many minds. There had to be more than just planning and waiting. 

Aveline thought it a foolish waste of resources, but Bran could never say no to his wife. And he was still trying to get fired, after all. She offered to lead security for the night but to quote Brennan she was "being a right stick-in-the-ass" and "needed to leave the barracks to do more than piss". If it got to the point that Brennan was less worried about insubordination then getting rid of her, Aveline realized she might have a point. On the other hand, the last time she had taken time off they had heard that Starkhaven had been invaded. So that did not bode well.

Gamlen escorted her to the festival, in theory, though he left her a few minutes in to go get drunk. Aveline wandered by herself for awhile, feeling invisible. She wasn't often recognized in civilian clothes, which she was thankful for. But seeing all the little children running around made her feel sick. Ben was probably having a wonderful time in Amaranthine, but mail had been infrequent in the past two months. It was hard to focus on the lights and sounds without remembering everything that lay just outside it.

She eventually moved to the courtyard and ordered a drink. She sat with a few of the off duty Templars and got into a card game. She played a few hands, losing badly, until she heard a happy shriek. She turned, seeing a few musicians begin to play folk music. Others cheered and got up to dance, but she didn't recognize it. She turned and watched, clapping along. 

Her table eventually filled with the teenage mages she shared a home with but rarely interacted with. They ignored her as they continued chatting with each other, a few finally getting up to dance. 

She let herself fade into the scene, focusing on the music and the pleasant blurs of the people dancing in front of her. She drank slowly, trying not to think. She was, however, distracted when she saw Silas across the courtyard, dancing with a quite stunning woman. As the song ended he went back to a bench and to his ale. She stood up, she needed a different view.

She heard men arguing near her and she turned, seeing a few Templars arguing with one of the teenage mages. His name was Justin, but she couldn't tell most of them apart. She was about to leave when she saw a sword glint in the moonlight. He was tossed to the side as the Templars went forward, swords drawn. A scream went out into the night and she looked around desperately. She could vaguely understand what was happening, but she was too drunk to do anything but push her way through the crowd. 

Silas was knocked to the ground, bleeding from his mouth and ears, gasping for breath. A Templar stood, ready to make the final blow. Aveline screamed and ran forward, knocking the man, shield and all, to the ground. She grabbed the sword and threw Silas over her shoulder. 

She saw her own men and women enter the fray. Sparks and flames flew up and around. She needed to get out of here.

She carried Silas towards the Keep, barely making it up the stairs. Other guards passed her on the way to the courtyard. She made it to the barracks and laid him out on a cot. She looked through the emergency supplies, but there were little more than bandages.

Silas cried out, catching his breath. The Silence had worn off.

"I need to get back out there," he wheezed. "I have to-"

"If you go out there, they'll kill you," she murmured. "Stay. You're too. I'll go out and I'll save who I can, just-"

"You can barely keep your eyes open," he laughed hoarsely. "Just give me a potion and wrap me up. I can keep myself safe."

"Like when you nearly got stabbed a few minutes ago?" She reminded.

"What would I do without my hero?" He grumbled, sitting up. "I'm fine."

His knees buckled as he tried to stand and she caught him. She felt the blood on her hands and she felt sick. 

"Get your clothes off," she ordered.

If was planning on making a dirty comment, he found himself too weak to. She poured some water in a bowl and grabbed some clean towels. She returned to see Silas without a shirt or trousers, his underclothes still on and coated in blood. 

"Another mage's spell got me," he chuckled, his eyes closing slightly. "You're right, we need more education. Man, I wish they had a better teacher than me. I can't even get them to cook an egg right..."

"Stay awake," she ordered. She started cleaning the lashes in his skin, bandaging them. He shivered and she covered him with what blankets she could. She sat him up and held the candle in front of his eyes. He grimaced and looked away.

"Silas," she said, "you've lost a lot of blood and you've hit your head far too hard. You need to stay awake until I can find a healer."

"A healer," he murmured to himself. "Why didn't I train as a healer? What did making ice cubes on demand ever do to benefit humanity?"

"Silas," she begged, squeezing his hand. "You need to stay awake."

He smiled before coughing. She put her head down against his chest and listened. His heartbeat seemed strong, but his chest shook. Was something broken? 

"Did Isabela tell you?" He said tiredly, turning to look at her. "She tried to seduce me. It was kinda hilarious. She's so sexy. Like, incredibly sexy..."

Aveline rolled her eyes. "I hear that a lot."

"But I didn't want to. I said no. I like sex, I say, but you're not the right woman for me. She laughed and laughed and teased me all week," Silas muttered. "I told her it had been awhile and it would still be awhile. She said she was going to tell you. I thought you would both have a good laugh about that. Should have done it if I'm going to die now."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to sleep with you when you get through this," Aveline joked. "You're still breathing."

"Nothing wrong with an experienced woman. She would have done well in the Ferelden Circle. I missed out on all of the fooling around, I guess. Stupid Chantry."

Silas' eyes met hers before they closed. "She thought it was so sweet. Thought it was so funny."

Aveline kissed his hand and ordered, "Stay awake."

"I really missed you," he whispered. "I didn't want to never talk to you again. I should have just told you and left you be. I miss you."

Aveline lay beside him on the cot and held him to her. She stroked his cheek before kissing his face. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Stay awake," she pleaded. 

"I don't think I can," he admitted. "Neither can you. Poor pickled-livered Aveline. Poor little Guard Captain. Come sleep then, you and me. Maybe we'll wake up together if the Maker wills it."

He shivered and she pulled the blankets around them. 

"Please don't die," she whispered, sounding pathetic to even her drunken ears. 

Silas said nothing more, though his chest still rose and fell. Her exhaustion took over and she curled into him, hearing his heart flutter, pause, and start again. 

***

She stirred when Silas was pulled from her. She stumbled out, vaguely seeing a physician undo his bandages. She was brought back to the cot, a hand waved in front of her face. Her name said again and again, but she could barely understand.

She slipped back into unconsciousness.

***

She finally stirred, seeing a sleeping Silas in the cot beside her. She sat up slowly, grasping at her aching head. She felt like she might be sick. A recruit helped her to her feet and gave her water, insisting she drink it slowly.

Aveline walked slowly towards her office, hearing Bran and Brennan's voices. They both stopped upon seeing her. Brennan stood to attention, as did the other guards she passed. Aveline closed the door and sat down at her desk, facing the other two.

"Report," she ordered weakly.

"Ma'am, you need your rest-"

"Report," Aveline repeated, glaring up at her.

Brennan stood at attention. "There has been an attack in Ferelden. The Divine has been killed at the peace talks between Mages and Templars. An organization called the Inquisition has formed in order to cull the chaos. Word spread to Kirkwall and a group decided amongst themselves to remove the mage presence in the city. The Templars in question have been arrested and given over to their own. There was as well an attack in Darktown. Rogue mages claimed the streets and many civilians were taken hostage or killed. We lost nearly 300 last night."

Brennan looked at her and said softly, "You were drugged, ma'am. We nearly lost you during the night. It appears they planned ahead. Several of the off duty guards were similarly intoxicated. We saved all but Constable Hera. I've already informed her family."

"The peace in this city is over, Aveline," Bran said tiredly. "Whatever we tried to accomplish here...it is over. Hightown has nearly been destroyed, as has Darktown. The Docks are filled with looters and profiteers. We are the weakest we have been in nearly three years."

"This is all my fault," Aveline whispered. "If I had been paying attention, if only I...I should have known, I should have prepared us better. How did I think this would last..."

Aveline finally looked up. "What else?"

"Word will reach Starkhaven soon. We must ready ourselves for what comes next," Brennan said. "It would take Sebastian's forces less than a week to return."

"Then none of us will sleep until we are prepared," Aveline said firmly. "We must gather the guards and form a militia. We will centralize our citizens and establish curfews. Have our grain stores been tampered with?"

"No," Brennan said.

"Good," Aveline replied. "Lock it down and protect it. Reincorporate the Templars back into the fold, whoever can be convinced. Mages as well. They may hate each other, but we need every able body ready to fight."

Brennan saluted and left the room. Aveline looked up at Bran.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"What you've always done. Try to find a way for us to live," Bran said. "I will talk to the Council. I'll shake out every pocket in Kirkwall myself to get the supplies we need. We'll prepare the Keep to accommodate those unable to fight. I am not letting that bastard take my throne."

Aveline swore, "Nor will I let him."

*** 

To her promise, she did not rest. She used her connections to buy the labour of Lowtown. She raided the mages' settlement in Darktown, freeing their prisoners. Those who submitted to her militia were allowed to remain, the rest were exiled from the city. Templars who had turned on their city were offered the same bargain. The Alienage stood with her, as did the gangs and smugglers. The nobility picked up their arms and joined her.

When the first trebuchet appeared on the horizon, Aveline stood on the walls of the city, glaring out onto his army.

She screamed out into the rains, "Lay On!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm spam-posting now. I'm trying to get this done so I can just focus on my July NaNo. Also, I'm running out of steam and know if I don't just do it, there will be no resolution. I have no idea how many people are actually reading this, but I try to give the people what they want.


	28. Chapter 28

They held them off for ten days before they breached the Gallows. Sebastian's men made their camp there and the few remaining in the Circle fled to the shore. Those who told their tales left little to the imagination. Any apostate was to be killed on sight, or tortured for word of Anders' whereabouts. No Templars had escaped, either taking Sebastian's side or killed for their disloyalty to the Divine.

Aveline listened to the reports as stoically as she could in the field. She slept in the makeshift tents with her guards, she ate with them, she stood by their sides until she was too tired to stand any longer. The sound of the trebuchets, of the men attempting to break down their walls...it sounded the same to her as the crashing of the sea against the docks. 

They had lost few men so far. Her archers picked off their invaders easily enough, though a few were not so lucky. Yet now with the Gallows encamped, they faced a much more stable enemy. They could no longer just wait them out, for Starkhaven had a similar advantage now. 

She glanced up from her war table to see a unit come into camp. One of the Templar Lieutenants led three city guards and two mages. Cammen, his name was, if she recalled correctly. She saluted him and he came over, the unit disbanding.

"Ma'am," he greeted. "The southern walls remain strong. Our ships guard our harbour still, but we have now lost the Black Diamond and the Picklewagon. Most of the crew managed to escape, but it is likely those left have been either killed or taken to the Gallows."

"How many ships left?"

"17. Mostly cargo, but they still block the entranceway well enough. Starkhaven's forces seem to be relying mainly on ground troops."

"Which will stop soon if they have the seaway," she muttered. "Make sure the ships are armed as well as they can be. The Alienage stands?"

"Lieutenant Lia sends her report with me. It is prepared for any attack, ma'am. She has sent the few elders and children already to the Keep. 100 men and women at her command, ma'am."

"Good," Aveline sighed. "Dismissed."

A recent recruit approached her and saluted quickly. "Ma'am, you're needed at the North gate, if you have a moment."

Aveline nodded and followed her, climbing up the steps to face out onto the grounds. She saw Brennan stand near by and she nodded to her. 

"What am I looking at, Commander?" Aveline asked.

"Nothing," Brennan said. "That's the problem. We've had forces lurking out here for days and they packed up a few hours ago. I've sent out scouts, no one has figured out where they went. The South and East gate still have the same amount of men and the West gate remains damaged, but stable. It is strange for them to give in when it is so close to us."

"And closest to the Keep," Aveline commented. "What do you think?"

"We need to send recon to the Gallows," she said. "We need to know better what is happening."

"We have no spies in that sector," Aveline argued. "A ship passing by would be attacked. Even if I sent a Templar, they would be captured and questioned."

"Which is why you should send me."

Aveline realized that Silas had been standing nearby and moved back slightly.

"That is the most foolish thing I have ever heard," she chuckled. "You can barely defend yourself against a single soldier. You'd be killed on spot. No...what is the actual plan now?"

"That is the plan," Brennan said. "Sebastian won't dare harming him when he can use him as a bargaining chip against you. Silas can get in, see what he can, and relay it back to us."

"I know a communication code of short and long signals," he explained. "I can send out fire and smoke and Brennan here can translate. Most of the cells in the Gallows have windows and I don't need a lot of mana to do it, even if they collar me."

"This is madness," Aveline argued. "Sebastian won't fall for it. He'll see another mage and slay you on sight. I won't risk you for this."

Brennan was called over by an underling and she excused herself. Silas turned his towards her.

"I know I'm not the strongest man or even a half-decent mage," he said. "But I can do this. I can do more than shield archers or heal minor wounds. Please, Aveline."

"A bargaining chip? How would he even know-"

"He tracked my ship when I came home to you-Kirkwall. Even if not, I'll tell him how I really feel about you, really convince him that you need me. Even if we both know you'd be just fine without me."

"That's not-" she stopped herself when she saw his smirk.

"I'm going to join Brennan's unit on recon and get myself captured. You could even be there and cry and howl, really convince them."

Aveline shook her head. "This is absurd. He might kill you."

"Maybe," he admitted. 

Aveline hesitated and asked nervously, "What would you tell him? If you were going to tell him how you felt about me?

"That I'll only say when you come and rescue me," he teased, cupping her chin.

He said quietly, "The man incited a riot that killed over a hundred of my kin, Aveline. He intends to wipe magic from Thedas. I would do this without you in my life, only for the chance to kill him. But I do this to protect you too. I would die for my freedom, but now I'd die for yours." 

He smiled weakly. "I really want to kiss you right now, but I think you might knock me out cold."

"That's likely," she admitted breathlessly. 

"Ma'am?" 

Silas backed away and stood beside Brennan. 

"Good luck," Aveline said briefly.

"You too, Captain," he said.

***

Aveline couldn't even shut her eyes until Brennan rushed into the tent.

"He's alive," she promised. "Sebastian has six men in his personal honour guard. There are 3 more captured mages, all seem in bad shape. He'll get more info when he can."

Aveline nodded. "Okay."

They both heard shouting and Aveline stood.

"Fortify the gate," she ordered.

Brennan ran forward and Aveline followed, shield and sword in hand. 

"Hold them back!" She cried out. 

The archers lined up and she climbed the stairs, eyeing the scene. A Templar handed her a spyglass and she looked out into the night.

"They're coming," she called over the din. "On my signal!"

She looked through. The Starkhaven men still rode their horses, each invasion like a parade. They just kept coming, again and again. Her men were stronger but he had more. 

She saw a white flag waved and she zoomed in, seeing Sebastian's face in the torchlight. She put up her hand. "Stand down."

Sebastian came forward, protected by his honour guard. He cried out, "I have taken the strongest hold in your city, du Lac! Surrender before I take the second. There need not be more bloodshed this night!"

Aveline gestured for the archers to raise their arms again.

"I will let your men walk away," Aveline responded, "but I will not give you my city."

"Your pride will end you! All of you!" Sebastian screamed. "March!"

***

Aveline called the retreat herself, cutting off the north from the south. She evacuated the Keep into Lowtown, using the passageways to hide the vulnerable. She could not give up more ground. Every push towards the ocean was another step towards defeat. Still, Bran was safe and secure and the Keep still held. Her men had retreated into it, using the strong walls for shelter.

As her militia rested and licked their wounds, Brennan came in with the report. 

"21 of ours, 54 of theirs," she said, panting. "We've lost maybe two acres of city, mostly old Hightown. We've barricaded the Keep from Lowtown. They'll have to get through us before they reach a civilian."

"There's enough of us in Lowtown?"

"As many as could be spared," she promised. "Vael has lost this battle in terms of men, Ma'am. We have fought well."

"We are losing land," Aveline replied. "And he has more men. We cannot lose another one of ours, not for any purpose. Bring whatever medics you can into the Keep and supplies. Ready the ships for a full evacuation of the civilians, but do not have them board. I want them prepared for the worst."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Any news from the Gallows?" Aveline asked nervously.

"A few notes about formations, prisoners, but then just a single word," Brennan said quietly. "Your name."

Aveline met her glance and Brennan said, "I will provide you a bodyguard."

"I can protect myself," Aveline said. "Send your bodyguard to Lowtown."

"As you wish, ma'am."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two notes going into this mess of a finale (maybe three chapters?)
> 
> 1) Sebastian has gone off the rails. This is a situational thing and not an attempt at character bashing. However, if he is a beau of yours, you may want to bow out now if you haven't already. 
> 
> 2) This is a spoiler, but I'm not going to kill him off. So you can breathe a sigh of relief or shake your fist.

The battle raged in the streets of Hightown. The makeshift Chantry long ago knocked down, the chalk covered wall faded as it grew covered with gore and mud. For every inch they gained back, Sebastian took two. They had not lost another militiaman, but they were growing weary. They were running out of food and desperate for sleep.

The only thing that kept her going were the puffs of smoke seen 26 hours into the campaign. Brennan had gazed up from the battlefield, the sky just dark enough to see. She had started crying and Aveline pulled her back to safety. 

Brennan cheered, almost like a child, "Help is coming, Aveline! That's what he's saying. Help is coming! Reinforcements!"

It was now the 79th hour. Brennan was passed out behind their makeshift barrier, sleeping her thirty minutes before she woke again. There were no more signals from the Gallows. 

Aveline scanned out, seeing Starkhaven's forces. Most of them were young; younger even then she was when she joined Cailan's army. They were just as tired and desperate as her men. She had watched them grow weak and unsteady. She always knew when they were to make their next advance. She could smell their fear.

She rose just before they did, smacking her sword to her shield. She bared her teeth and cried out, "Defense!"

She heard a scuffle and she glanced. The rear guard was being overrun. She turned, yelling at her cadets to protect the north facing side of the barricade. She cut through the new invaders, knocking them to the ground. She cried out, half animal. They pushed them back down the path, killing those who tried to push back. 

Aveline felt an arm grasp her around the waist and she swung around, blunting them with the pommel of her blade. She felt a blade crash down on her helm and she stumbled forward, her guard cutting into her face. She was bashed down but she threw herself back up, knocking her opponent down. She slashed through him before the next knocked her flat on her back. She struggled, calling out for help. 

She turned, seeing her companions fighting for their lives. Brennan was knocked to the ground, a few inches from her. She looked over in fear.

"Don't come after me!" Aveline ordered. "You get them out of here. Now!"

"Captain!" She called, fighting to her feet. "No!"

Aveline couldn't remember what happened next. 

***

Aveline woke slowly, her entire body aching. She touched her cheek, feeling the blood dried against her skin. Her legs and arms were covered in bruises. But they were bare. She had clearly fought back against whoever had stripped her down to her shift.

She rose carefully, putting her hands out onto the bars. She could vaguely see others captured, screaming and crying. Her head ached and she tried to rub her temples. A jailor turned, noticing her.

"The Captain is awake," he called to his subordinate. "The Prince will want to see her."

"Touch me and I will tear your throat out with my teeth," Aveline snarled. 

The door unlocked and she pushed him away, the subordinate punching her across her injured jaw. She grabbed Aveline and dragged her, the other holding her down. Aveline scratched and bit, but they still got her into her new holding cell. They opened the door and she tried to recover, spitting her blood onto the floor. In her moment of rest, they wrestled her into the chains, locking her to the ground. She roared, trying and nearly succeeding in pulling herself free. She looked up in anger as Sebastian entered the cell, sitting in a chair across from her.

He chuckled, "I ordered my men to capture you nearly a week ago. Your spirit is just as strong as I remember, though you are so much thinner. Let me get you something to eat, Aveline."

"Go to Hell," she whispered hoarsely.

He leaned forward and said softly, "Aveline, we were friends once, you and I. It is just us now, your men aren't here to see you. We can speak plainly, you and I. The annexation has been hard on you, I see that. You do not have the strength to do much more."

"You have no idea what strength is left in me," she warned.

"No, I would not be surprised to see you fighting until the end. Pride has always been your sin, Aveline, as Wrath as been mine. You feel the need to stick with your convictions, even when you know they are wrong."

Aveline met his gaze as Sebastian knelt before her.

"You never agreed with Anders," he reminded kindly. "You were always a noble woman, fair and just. You sided with the mages to protect your friend, I understand that. You would have had no doubts on killing him otherwise. You would have protected the innocent and left the mages to their fate."

Aveline said nothing as he continued, "It is no shame to admit that you were wrong. You have done what you needed to do to protect Kirkwall. But Kirkwall has fallen, Aveline. You have compromised until you no longer recognize what is right. Even Donnic left instead of watching you slip more and more in darkness. The Maker will always recognize him as your husband, Aveline, and he knows how unfaithful your heart is to him."

Aveline did not respond, continuing to glare at him.

"I will take Kirkwall for my own," Sebastian said. "I would have you as the head of my army and my right-hand woman. You and I could give this city what it has so desperately needed: peace, justice, piety. The mages will rule this city no more and we will hunt for those who nearly destroyed it and everything we held dear."

Sebastian growled, "Say something, Aveline!"

Aveline continued her silence as he continued, "You will break. I will find Anders and slay him in front of his lover. Then I shall take Hawke as my own bride. The Free Marches will see the alliance of Amell and Vael. She will be Viscountess and Princess and the city will know peace. It will be as it should have been from that night onwards! You tell me, Aveline!"

Sebastian left the cell, calling for the jailor.

"Do not feed her or bring her water," he ordered. "If she says a word, you will call for me. Keep her from the others. Let her think alone."

Aveline closed her eyes and let her breath go. Her hands shook from hunger and fear. She wanted to cry, but she was too drained. She thought of Hawke, hopefully safe in Ferelden...the Frostbacks, Aveline imagined. That is where she would be. Their boy would be barely two now. Maker...what would Sebastian do to him if he found them? 

Her thoughts turned to her own son and her arms ached. If she died here, he would never remember her. Donnic would care for him, he would want for nothing, she assured herself, but she would have failed him. 

If she agreed to surrender to Sebastian, he would show mercy. She knew that. She would become the head of his guard. She would be able to protect Hawke if she was found. Ben would be safe, something she could not guarantee in Ferelden during this time of war. He was right. If she had been given the chance, she would not have spared Anders, but would she have...

She thought of the riots in the days after, the exhaustion, the fear. She thought of the years of balance, of cooperation. It had worked, not entirely, and not forever, but it had worked. And to destroy every mage in Kirkwall would be a betrayal of that truth. 

And Silas. Somewhere in this prison he might still live. He had risked his life because he too believed in this alliance. Because he believed in her.

She held her head up defiantly and looked her jailor dead in the eye. She would not bend. Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the first time I tried to post this chapter, Firefox crashed on me. I think it's not fond of it.


	30. Chapter 30

The jailors never touched her. She heard screams and cries throughout the prison, but they did not lay a finger on her. They just let her listen, knowing it would drive her mad. 

She knew night had passed twice, but she knew little more. 

It was daylight when the door opened again. She tried to push her way out, but the jailor held her back, tightening her chains. A broken and bloodied Silas was pushed down to his knees, a collar tightened around his neck, bands across his arms and legs. He looked up briefly, one of his eyes swollen shut.

Sebastian walked in.

"Your heart is more callous than I thought, Aveline," he said with a sigh. "You hear your people suffering day in and day out and still you say nothing. You know now what it was like living in Kirkwall. I saw the innocent suffer and I said nothing, depending on Hawke for leadership. I thought you were too wise to make the same mistake."

Silas shook his head briefly and the Jailor knocked him to the ground, pressing his head against the cold, wet ground. Silas shivered as the Jailor let go. 

"I realized his game too late," Sebastian admitted, "but it seemed to do little in the end, did it not? I still captured you and soon the city will fall to me. When I find your "Viscount", I will make him bend his knee. Your militia will crumble without its leader. The question is, Aveline, which will break first? Kirkwall? Or your Pride?"

He pulled a blade from his boot and grasped Silas' hair, pulling him up. Silas coughed as the blade dug into his neck. Sebastian held the blade to his throat.

"I will soon execute every mage in this prison," Sebastian said. "There is no Chantry to contain them, no Templars. Within the hour, your precious apostate will lie dead at your feet, unless you tell me what you know."

Silas shook his head a fraction, the blade slightly cutting into his skin. Sebastian gripped to his hair tighter.

"Any of them could be the next terrorist, Aveline," he murmured. "They are not to be trusted, but I will be merciful. He is unharrowed and may live as Tranquil, or bound like this. He is harmless, he has no magic now. He barely has breath."

A tear ran down Silas' face as he shook his head, blood beading against the blade. 

"Then I shall move on to the Templars who served in your city, and your guard. They cannot be trusted, they may be corrupted. I will execute them, Aveline, one by one. The little Lia you are so fond of, Brennan...they will submit to me or they will die. Unless you swear fealty to me."

Aveline, her mouth dry and pained, whispered, "You have no honour."

"My army comes soon, Aveline," Sebastian warned. "My spies see them approaching already across the seas. You will have less than a day before you are all destroyed. If you do not submit by then, you will all die. I will pray for you, Aveline."

Silas' face grew pained as he whispered, "Help is coming."

Sebastian removed the blade from his throat and slashed it across his arm. Silas howled almost silently, falling to his knees. The Jailor grabbed him and Aveline fought against her chains. Sebastian looked at her sadly.

"I thought you a better woman than this," he said quietly. 

Aveline watched as Silas was dragged away and the screams continued in the halls around her. She cried out, "I don't know!"

Sebastian turned as Aveline sobbed, "I don't know. I don't know where they are. I haven't heard from them, I haven't seen them. I don't know where they are. Please, Sebastian, you are a man of God, do not do this!"

"Swear on his life," Sebastian ordered, his knife back at Silas' throat.

"I swear," Aveline whispered. "I know nothing."

"Will you serve me, Aveline du Lac?" Sebastian asked. "Swear your fealty to Starkhaven and abandon Kirkwall's service?"

"I can't," she whispered.

He dug in the knife deeper. "I cannot let him live, you know that, but I can make it painless. You can give him an Andrastian pyre."

Aveline sobbed, "I can't." 

Silas mouthed, "Don't."

Aveline took a deep breath. "Let him become Tranquil and I will serve your army."

Silas' eye widened in fear and he shook his head fiercely.

"Unchain her from the wall," he ordered, "but keep her bound."

The Jailor did as he said and Aveline stepped tenderly on her feet. She walked, her arms held back still. Sebastian let go of Silas, who collapsed to the floor. He sheathed his blade. Aveline knelt before Sebastian in the hallway, shivering.

"Unchain me," she pleaded. "So I may bow properly."

Sebastian nodded and the Jailor did so. Aveline shook out her wrists and put one hand on her heart, the other taking Sebastian's.

"Swear to me," Sebastian ordered. "Swear to me that you will follow my orders. You will serve as a General of Starkhaven. You will serve me and my descendants until the end of your days. You renounce your sins and strive to be a better woman in the eyes of the Maker."

Aveline brought her hands together in prayer and nodded. 

"Say it," Sebastian ordered.

Aveline grabbed the knife from his boot and stabbed him through the knee. He cried out and the Jailor grabbed her. She tossed him off, breaking his nose with her elbow. More guards came forward and a horn blew threw the halls. They held her still, looking around for the source of the sound.

Sebastian pulled the dagger out with a hiss. "They are fools to attack us now, not when the Inquisition is so near! Destroy them, all of them!"

Sebastian ran out and Aveline dodged a punch. Silas took Sebastian's bloodied dagger and cut through his collar. He breathed deeply and put his hands out. The Jailors attempted to tackle him, but were tossed back in a gale of wind. Aveline grabbed one's keys, knocking him out cold. She unlocked the first cell and threw the keys to the City Guard, who ran off to free the others. Aveline grabbed the fist coming towards her head and twisted it, breaking the wrist. 

Another grasped at her hair and threw her into the corner. Silas stepped in front of her and cast out a wall of ice, freezing them in place. He helped her up, holding her to him as they heard the sounds of battle overhead. 

"They're here," Silas coughed. "The Inquisition."

"Who?" Aveline asked. 

The door broke open and Silas stood in front of her. Aveline pushed him aside, hearing a very familiar voice cry out an order. The Inquisition soldiers went forth, helping the prisoners out to safety. Their leader stepped out and turned to face her, sighing in relief.

Aveline ran forward and Cullen embraced her. 

"I told Leliana they wouldn't be able to kill you off," Cullen chuckled. "Though it looks like I got here just in time. Come on, we need to go. My men will only hold them off for so long."  
Aveline followed him out through the chaos, never letting go of Silas' hand.


	31. Chapter 31

Brennan and Cullen discussed strategy together while the other Inquisition officers made themselves useful around the Keep. Aveline sat, wrapped in a blanket. She looked up, seeing Silas leave the physician's makeshift tent.

He approached her side and smiled weakly. "I'm-"

Aveline kissed him hard, pulling him to her. He groaned into her mouth, grasping at her body. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I care about you," she whispered, "and I need you and I am never letting you do something that stupid again."

He stroked her cheek, the new pink scar still tender to the touch. 

"Go save the world," he encouraged. 

She laughed and he kissed her, holding her gently. 

"Um, Aveline?"

She turned, seeing a blushing Cullen gesturing towards the War Table. She looked back at Silas and smiled. 

"You stay here," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked, picking up her blanket. 

Aveline came over, leaning slightly on the table. 

"Captain du Lac, this is Lieutenant Aclassi of the Chargers."

"Call me Krem," he said. "I can't believe I'm meeting Ser Aveline...Bull is going to be so jealous of me...right. I'll be head of the second unit. The Inquisition has given three hundred men to this cause, bolstering your ranks to approximately 500."

"Sebastian's forces have bolstered around the northwest of the city. It appears they will make a strike in this area," Cullen said, gesturing to the worn map.

Aveline nodded. "The Chantry's ruins. This is where he will make his final stand. If we break him here, he will retreat. We have the advantage now, do we not?"

"Inquisitor Adaar has spared no expense," Krem said.

"...a Qunari?" Aveline asked in confusion.

Cullen shrugged. "And a mage. We live in interesting times, Aveline."

"It appears so," she agreed. "We march at...what time is it now?"

"Bit past fasting bell, Ma'am," Krem answered.

"We leave at noon," Aveline said. "Our entire force at once. We will drive him out."

Cullen smiled. "That we will, Captain."

They shook hands before saluting the other. Cullen went off to talk to Brennan while Krem eagerly asked Aveline questions about the Tourney, following her like a puppy. She introduced herself to a few of the other Inquisition agents; surprised with the reverence they showed her. Some even bowed. Though one in particular just winked at her.

"Isabela!" Aveline called out.

The pirate hugged her friend tightly. "You're too thin! When this is over, we shall dine six times a day until you're at your fighting weight. I have so many stories to tell you. I fought a dragon. A real one! Not one of those little ones Hawke was always running away from. Also, Varric! He's fine! He's with the Inquisition for real. Apparently the Inquisitor loves all the bullshit he made up about us. She's going to be disappointed if she ever meets you and finds out you're not seven feet tall."

Aveline laughed. "I should get into armour. Will you change into something more...practical?"

Isabela smacked her shoulder. "Big girl, this is practical. I don't know how you move in so much chainmail. But go on then, I'll entertain the masses on your behalf."

Aveline went back into the barracks and put on her initial padding, trying to be conscious of her injuries. She braided back her hair and put on her first pieces of plating. Things fit looser, but she tied them properly. She left off the helm for now, touching her wounded cheek. 

She noticed Brennan coming into the room and turned slightly.

"Good to see you, Commander," Aveline greeted. "Though you look even worse for wear than I do."

"Well, we can't all slack off, I guess," Brennan teased. "You ready to go?"

Aveline had a strange feeling go through her, remembering Hawke standing before her years ago. Moments later, they would be storming through the Gallows, going through the pits of Hell itself. 

Aveline nodded. "Assemble our people. I'll be there in a moment."

She left and searched for Silas, who was chatting with an Inquisition agent he apparently knew. Seeing her, he shook his friend's hand and made his way to Aveline's side. The agent beamed at her, blushing when Aveline made eye contact.

"You're a hero to them," Silas chuckled. "After they see you today, you'll be a legend. Free mages around all of Thedas will sing of Ser Aveline du Lac, Celebrant, Defender of Kirkwall, Peace Keeper of the Free Marches."

Aveline rolled her eyes. "And what will they say of you?"

"If I am in the songs, I imagine I will play the fool or be generally comic relief," he admitted. "It does seem to be my purpose."

Silas then asked nervously, "I know it was a ruse, but...you never would have...if you were going to take his offer, you never would have let me become...like that."

Aveline promised, "They'd have to kill us both first."

Silas sighed in relief. "Thank you."

He kissed her, softer this time. 

"Stay here," she insisted. "I'll see you soon."

"Go get 'em, Captain," he encouraged.

She put on her helm and marched to the front of the Keep, standing beside Cullen. She looked up at him in amusement.

"Nice lion costume," she teased.

He grumbled. "It was a present. Are you going to address the troops?"

Aveline admitted, "I'm not great at speeches."

"You don't have to say much," he reminded. 

Aveline turned, seeing the hundreds waiting for her word. She looked across the courtyard, seeing Sebastian's army marching towards them.

She pulled out her blade and held it high. "For freedom!"

The cheer went through the crowd as Krem and Cullen pulled out their swords. They marched forth, the chant rising through them. Aveline led, shield a front. They met the enemy's blades and Aveline pushed forward, knocking down any who opposed her. In her blood lust she looked for Sebastian. 

She saw the marks of his honour guard and made her way through the crowd, pushing away any who tried to fight her. She slew the first one she saw, the other five turning on her. Sebastian fled to higher ground. 

She snarled as she disposed of another, the third and fourth knocking her to her feet. They crashed to the ground beside her as Krem swung his weapon...which appeared to be just a very large boulder attached to a very large stick. 

"I've got them, Captain!" He called out. "Go!"

Aveline raced up the steps, slashing through those who kept her from him. The ruins loomed ahead, almost completely gone after years of reconstruction. Sebastian saw her and drew his bow, pointing it straight at her throat.

"One step closer, Captain," Sebastian warned, "and it ends now."

Aveline kept walking and he shot. She deflected the bolt with her sword and moved forward without blinking. He switched to a blade and she put her shield forward.

"You're losing, Vael!" She cried out. "Lay down your weapon."

"This is my sacred ground!" He yelled. "Do not defile it, even with righteous blood."

"You've lost! Give it up, man!"

Sebastian swung at her and she deflected it, knocking him to the ground. She kicked the sword away and pointed her own blade at his throat.

"Get out," she hissed. "Get out of Kirkwall. Never come back and your life is yours."

He kicked out at her, causing her to stumble slightly. He grabbed his blade and drove her back towards the steps. She caught her footing and turned, facing him again. They fought, gaining and losing ground until he knocked Aveline's shield from her hand. He kicked it down the stairs.

Aveline's hand shook. She was starved, exhausted, and her rage was no longer sustaining her. She was the better sword hand, but her endurance was waning. As he approached her, his moves more aggressive, she knew there was only one thing she could do. 

She backed up, her foot touching the edge of the staircase. He lunged forward and she turned, throwing them both down the steps. He screamed out and she closed her eyes, the stones breaking through her armour, everything aching. 

When she reached the ground, she rose shakily. Sebastian stumbled away, favouring his leg. She chased after him, panting heavily, blood streaming into her eyes. She held the wound closed with one hand while he turned and looked at her.

Fear. Fear like she had never seen before. She stopped and let him go. 

She watched her forces drive Sebastian's men back. She tossed off her helm into the dirt and sank to her knees. Trumpets blared and she laughed. It was over. It was actually, truly, over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, I will put Krem in a scene. Because of my undying love for him.


	32. Epilogue

Constable Lia went first, opening the doors slowly. The applause reached them instantly, seemingly the whole of Kirkwall out in the streets before the Keep. The young elf beamed and walked down. The other forty guards who survived the Annex walked down the steps behind her, others clapping them on the back. 

Aveline went last and the crowd quieted. The first person she passed bowed lowly, as did the next. The entirety of the crowd lay before her. She walked slowly until she reached the outcrop. Bran stood, sword in hand. Lia reached him first and kneeled before him. Aveline could make out the words barely. Knighted for her service to the city. Ser Lia Taverner, first of her name. 

Each went ahead, their medallions around their necks before lining in formation at the base of the stairs. Aveline went last, the crowd almost silent.

She bent her knee and the sword touched each of her shoulders in turn.

"I dub thee Ser Aveline du Lac," Bran said, a rare smile crossing his face. "Celebrant of the Free Marches, Knight and Lady of Kirkwall. Arise Ser."

Aveline did, letting Bran drape the medallion over her neck. The crowd burst into applause as she took her place beside her men, shaking each of their hands. She glanced over, seeing some of the higher-ranking officers of the Inquisition forces nearby. She smiled and nodded to Cullen.

Bran continued the ceremony, medals of service given to the militia, each receiving his personal thanks. When it concluded, Sister Maria came forward and gave a quick benediction. All applauded before the crowd began to disperse. 

Cullen came over and shook her hand.

"Are you sure you won't come back to Skyhold with us?" He asked. "We could use a Commander with your skills."

"My place is here," Aveline said. "Thank you, Cullen. You saved our lives."

"You would have run him out eventually," Cullen chuckled.

He clapped her on the back before going to greet Brennan. Aveline looked around and saw Silas chatting with a woman in the shadows. She went over to see him, but froze when she recognized the hooded woman.

Hawke grinned and ran forward, tackling Aveline.

"I missed all the fun!" Hawke complained. "Four days too late!"

"I'm glad," Aveline said. "You didn't miss much, don't worry. Where have you been?"

"The Fade. It's a long story. I also have to go to the Anderfels, another long story, but I wanted to defend my city. Turns out you beat me to it. It's in good hands, Aveline. I was just talking with your new paramour here. He's cute, you've done well."

Aveline rolled her eyes as Silas beamed.

"Will you stay?" Aveline asked.

"For a little while," she said. "It seems Kirkwall is one of the safest places to be an apostate on the run, after all. The rest of my family is still in Ferelden. The Inquisition has done a lot of good for us, it's...incredible, really. I promise, if I wasn't saving a different part of the world..."

Aveline chuckled. "We managed. I'm just glad to see you're safe."

"It seems my house is still standing. Gamlen's gardening right now, can you believe it? You've domesticated him, it's terrifying. You have some time to come over?"

Aveline nodded .They followed her back to the Hawke Estate and out into the courtyard. Gamlen was indeed trying to save a rose bush, while another man helped him, a small child running around in circles after a dog.

Aveline caught her breath. "Ben."

Her son heard his name and cried out, "Mama!"

He ran over and she scooped him up. "Mama, we have a new puppy, his name is Varric, like Uncle, because Da thought that was funny. I don't know why. Mama, I missed you. Aunty Hawke came to get us. She's really pretty, isn't she? She said I have nice hair."

Donnic stood up and saluted. "I've come to take my post back, Captain. If you'll let me."

"You're not getting a medal," Aveline said firmly.

Donnic laughed, "I don't expect to. I just missed home. And my son needs his mother."

Aveline's heart softened as Ben wrapped his muddy hands around her. She kissed the top of his head and nodded.

"Welcome back to the force, Donnic," she said, extending her hand. 

They shook, smiling. Silas took him aside and the two men chatted amicably, to Aveline's surprise. Hawke came back over.

"You going to be okay with him around? I haven't stirred the pot?" Hawke asked nervously.

"No," Aveline said, glancing over at the two men, now pretending to box. "I think this is going to be...odd, but it will be just fine. Thank you, Hawke. You must miss your own boy."

"I do," Hawke admitted, "but I'll be back in time. The curse of the heroic mom, huh?"

Aveline stroked Ben's face. "We manage."

Hawke agreed, "We do indeed."

Ben wriggled and Aveline put him down, letting him run across the yard. Aveline put her arm around Hawke.

"You and your family will always be safe in Kirkwall," Aveline promised. "I will not let Sebastian or any of his ilk harm those who find shelter here. I do not know what will happen next, but I will promise you this."

Hawke hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Aveline said softly. "Come home soon."

Hawke replied, letting go, "Thank you for giving me a home to come back to."

Silas came back over and kissed her neck. Aveline blushed and pushed him away. Donnic looked over and nodded, giving her a soft smile.

"You two are friends now?" Aveline asked in surprise. 

"That's a long story," Silas said, "for another day."

Aveline looked around the garden, seeing Gamlen now chatting with Donnic, her son attempting to dig up the replanted rosebush. She smiled, her chest finally relaxing.

"Can you stick around longer?" Hawke asked. "We'll all have dinner together and celebrate."

Aveline smiled. "We better find Isabela, she would be furious to miss a family dinner."

"I'll track her down," Hawke promised. "You just find a nice spot to relax, Ser Knight."

Aveline rolled her eyes and laughed. Ben toddled over to her and she kissed his head.

She murmured, "Welcome home, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for sticking around through my sappy ending.


End file.
